El Gurú del Sexo
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: UA: Shaka aprende de su maestro el arte de seducir y de dar placeres corporales... encontrandose con una serie de cosas...
1. Chapter 1

El Gurú del Sexo

La India, una peninsula al sur de Asia, entre el mar de Arabia al oeste y el golfo de Bengala al este... Limitada al norte de la mistica China, a las orillas del rio Ganges, en el estado de Jannu y Cachemira vive un chico de ojos azules como los mas bellos zafiros, aunque siempre los esconde... para poder regalárselos a aquella persona que no ha encontrado... con cabellos de oro, suaves como la mas finísima seda, un Gurú reconocido por sus poderes mentales y su habilidad para comunicarse con los muertos, su marca de la Iluminación, roja como el carmin, resplandeciente como un rubí, su nombre... Shaka...

Budista por herencia familiar, gracias a su maestro, Jaipur, pudo agudizar sus poderes mentales, este chico con tan solo 20 años tiene un sueño, el cual es irse de la India, su tierra natal para llevar sus poderes a otros lugares... o por lo menos eso le dice a su maestro...

- Shaka...¿Por qué te vaz de la India...?-  
- Maestro... ya se lo he dicho... quiero...-  
- "llevar mis poderes a otros lugares y ayudar a mas personas..." eso ya lo se... pero... puedo notar que en tu corazon puedo ver una perturbación muy grande ... ¿cuál es Shaka?...-   
- Maestro... yo... pues...-  
- Lo sabia... medita... hablaremos después de que tengas la mente tranquila... sin perturbaciones...-  
- Si... maestro...-

Jaipur, salio de la habitación, el joven rubio se coloco en posición de flor de loto... su posición para meditar... comenzo a naufragar en su mente...

¿Qué me pasa...? ¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme...? ¿Por qué mi corazón siente un gran vacio...? Demonios... gran Buda... ayudame... ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar lo que me hace falta...? o... talvez no quiera encontrarlo... ahhhhhh 

Sin querer a Shaka se le escaparon unas lagrimas de dolor, a pesar de que su semblante demuestra tranquilidad... las lagrimas demuestran que el alma de este angelical ser esta sufriendo... el problema ... no sabe el por que...

Al dia siguiente, Jaipur entra en la habitación de Shaka y lo encuentra dormido, como un nuño pequeño... recostado de lado, una parte de su dorado cabello le cubre la mitad de la cara... la boca y parte de la nariz, la gravedad hace que su fleco deje ver la marca de la iluminación, esplendorosa... brillando como un rubí recien pulido... su tunica... botada a un lado de el... estaba deshecha, al parecer se la arranco con coraje... una suave manta de satin color blanco tapaba su cuerpo desnudo... su blanca piel... la piel suave de ese angel dormido... 

Jaipur se acerco sigilisamente, cuidando que Shaka no despertara... se acerco a su rostro... algo manchaba su bella piel blanca... unos pequeños rios... parecia que habia llorado en exceso... lloro hasta caer exhausto... parecian lagrimas de dolor... no era la primera vez que lo veia asi... Jaipur... suspiro... de tristeza... no le gustaba ver a ese angel llorar... a pesar de que jamas abria los ojos... sabia muy bien cuando estaban inchados de tanto llorar... pero ¿qué podia acongojar de tan manera a un angel como Shaka...? no lo sabia...

Shaka era tan hermoso que tanto hombres como mujeres se le habian insinuado... y no solo una vez habia sucumbido por la lujuria... no era extraño a su corta edad tener sexo con diferentes personas... habia semanas, incliso meses enteros que amanecia en brazos de alguien diferente... realmente era una cosa que Jaipur no le prohibia, mientras que no perdiera la concentración ni la claridad de su mente...

Sin embargo, 3 semanas atrás que Shaka amanece igual... desnudo y con señales de haber llorado toda la noche de dolor... Jaipur sabia que necesitaba algo... que ni Buda le daria... amor... necesitaba enamorarse ... y sentirse amado... deseado a la vez... no por su cuerpo o su belleza... si no por su alma...

Shaka despertó, encontro a su maestro observándolo... con ternura... pero su mirada se transformo en frialdad...

- Vistete... vamos a visitar a una doncella del alto culto de Goa, Orissa... date prisa...-  
- Si maestro... ya voy...-

Shaka con pesadez se levanto... abrio los ojos... unos ojos preciosos que estaban manchados de color rojo... de tanto llorar... observo que a su lado estaba su tunica que ayer llevaba puesta... estaba destrozada... asi que la levanto y termino de rasgarla... volvio a derramar mas lagrimas de dolor... por fin lo entendia... Amor... eso era lo que faltaba en su corazon y en su alma ... Amor...

Shaka se dirijio a el baño... se ducharia... tenia que desaparecer esas marcas de dolor... pasados 10 min, salio de la ducha... aun escurriendo de agua, se acerco a su armario... tomo una tunica café que hacia que su blanca piel resaltara... ya vestido se desenredo el pelo... estando listo salio de su habitación... su maestro lo esperaba ahí... impaciente...

- Shaka...¿qué tanto hacias? Se nos esta haciendo tarde...-  
- Lo lamento maestro... estoy listo...  
- Bien...vamonos

Jaipur y Shaka salieron de la mansión en que vivian... fueron a un Palacio enorme en la ciudad de Goa... el sacerdote del culto los recibiria... el ilustrisimo Dispur... presentaria a su hija Orissa... para que Shaka intentara enamorarse de ella y tomarla por esposa... Dispur los hizo entrar a un banquete que les habia preparado... su hija bailaria para Shaka... sin embargo este estaba en otro mundo... 

- Shaka ¿que te sucede...?  
- Nada maestro... nada...  
- Estas en otro mundo... la hija de Dispur esta poniendo todos sus encantos en este baile... se muy bien que te gusta mucho que te sediscan... que te bailen... ¿por qué no te gusta?  
- Ciertamente Orissa es bella... sin embargo no me es ... atractiva para mi...  
- ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
- Lo lamento maestro... pero no...  
- Es mejor ser sinceros... es tu mayor cualidad... pero intentalo...  
- Bien asi lo hare maestro... 

Shaka puso atención al baile de Orissa, esta con su cabello largo, igual que el de el solo que en negro... sus ojos azules mas claros que los de el rubio... realmente era bella, su escultural cuerpo... deseado por muchos... virgen... pero por alguna razon no le llamaba la atención... no... Orissa no era la que buscaba... pero lo intentaria... a lo mejor y si era ella... solo que tenia que conocerla mejor...

Dispur... les pidio a Shaka y a Orissa que se retiraran... y haci lo hicieron... Orissa condujo a Shaka hasta una habitación donde lo puso comodo... mando a traer varias botellas de vino... Shaka eran un catador por excelencia de vino... asi que estaria a gusto... Orissa comenzo con otra danza... esta vez mas a trevida... solo para ese rubio que tenia enfrente... para Shaka esto no paso desapercibido...y le sigui el juego con solo un pensamiento en mente Tengo que intentarlo... es buena mujer... seria buena esposa... y tal vez buena madre... ¿por qué no?

Orissa comenzo a desvestirse frente a Shaka... quien sin abrir los ojos... contemplaba la belleza de esa doncella que estaba provocándolo y sin mas dejo que el manto de la lujuria lo envolviera junto a esa joven... que lo seducia... aparte le encantaba que lo sedujeran... era excitante... era... majestuoso la danza de la seducción... muchos sabian eso y asi era como lo atrapaban en sus camas...

Shaka y Orissa comienzan a besarse... Orissa le va quitando la tunica a Shaka mientras lo acaricia y lo besa cada parte que Shaka le permite... Shaka esta comenzando a exitarse con cada caricia de Orissa, el rubio le comienza a devolver cada caricia... Shaka de pronto comienza a comportarse salvajemente... toma a Orissa y con su tunica la amarra de las manos... la besa efisivamente... la acaricia con perversión... Orissa esta asustada con su comportamiento pero aun asi... se comporta sumisamente... no le importa si va a tenerlo para ella... 

Shaka no tiene compasión y la penetra con salvajusmo, haciendo que Orissa de un grito de dolor... pero es ahogado por los labios de Shaka que la besan otra ves mas fuerte... le muerde el labio... haciéndolo sangrar... Orissa gime de dolor... Shaka se mueve dentro de ella demasiado fuerte... esta lastimando a Orissa... Shaka le sonrie malavadamente... abre los ojos y en ellos se ve ira mezclado con lujuria... y perversión... Orissa lo veia con miedo y con sumisión... diciéndole con la mirada que le pertenecia...

Shaka exploto dentro de ella... después de esto... la avento, la desamarro y se vistio... aun en su mirada habia perversión y malicia... la veia con una sonrisa como cuando has hecho una maligna travesura... y le dice... 

- Gracias doncella... pero aun asi... no me gustas... 

Salio de ahí... volvio a cerrar los ojos... se dirijio a su maestro que lo esperaba y salieron de ahí... Orissa estaba asustada... pero satisfecha de haber estado con el hombre mas deseado de toda la India...  
Shaka y su maestro llegaron a su mansión... todo el camino vinieron callados... Jaipur sabia lo que habia pasado...

- ¿No fueste muy duro con ella?  
- Ella asi lo queria... yo solo le di lo que deseaba... me di cuenta que ella no me amaba... era solo deseo... asi que le di lo que todos buscan de mi... sexo...  
- Si tu lo dices...

Al siguente dia Shaka amanecio igual que las anteriores noches... Jaipur esta muy preocupado por el... necesita encontrar a alguien que llene el vacio del hermoso corazon de Shaka... antes de que Jaipur parta al Nirvana...

Jaipur le guarda un secreto muy importante a Shaka... el esta enfermo... y lo peor es que los padres de Shaka murieron con esa misma enfermedad... no como le habia hecho creer desde que lo adopto... es una enferedad muy extraña... es casi incurable... y por eso quiere a toda costa que su querido alumno encuentre la felicidad... ya que el jamas lo logro... jamas logro amar ni ser amado, su vida fue como la que ahora Shaka tiene... llena de soledad... amargura y vacio... sin amor...

- Maestro... Buda llene de bendiciones...-  
- Que buda te dendiga ... ¿y que milagro que te levantas temprano Shaka?-  
- No tuve una buena noche ... otra vez...-  
- Lo se... Shaka... sabes... la soledad es algo muy serio... y la depresion por la cual estas pasando es muy grave...  
- Lo se maestro... sin embargo... ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe su coemtario maestro?-  
- A nada... simplemente que te quiero ver feliz...  
- Le agradesco sus deseos... pero... no sere feliz aqui... siento que mi felicidad y mi destino esta en otro lugar... lejos de la India...-   
- Comprendo Shaka... asi que ven... te pienso regalar algo...  
- Si... gracias...-

Ambos se adentraron a un cuarto muy especial... ese cuarto Jaipur lo ocupaba para meditar y estar muy cerca de Buda... a diferencia de Shaka que preferia los lugares de vegetacion extensa... y variada... Jaipur preferia los lugares encerrados... por eso ese cuarto era asi...

Esta era una habitacion muy amplia... decorada con oro... telas de satin y seda... cojines con bordados en hilo dorado y al final de la enorme habitacion estaba una gran estatua de Buda tallada y forjada en Marmol con detalles en oro, bronce y plata... frente a la estatua habia un cofre con la flor de Loto grabada en su tapa superior... 

Jaipur se acerco y se postro delante de la estatua tomando entre sus manos el cofre... e hizo un ademan para que Shaka se acercara a el... y se postrara a su lado...

- Shaka este lugar se llama Msupenimedes... es el lugar mas santo para los budistas... aqui se guardan los mas grandes tesosros de cada Gurú... y este cofre le pertenecio a tu madre... dentro hay una tunica que tu padre utilizaba para las ceremonia mas importantes... tambien estan mis regalos... abrelo..-  
- Shaka estaba inmovil... lo ultimo que sabia de sus padres... fue que habian muerto en un accidente y que desde entonces Jaipur lo cuida... como a un hijo... Shaka toma entre sus manos el cofre... abre lentamente los ojos... como si lo que tuvuera en las manos fuese de cristal... y si lo mirase muy rapido se romperia... lo abrio lentamente... como temiendo lo que encontraria ahi... dentro encontro un sobre azul... cono sus bellos ojos... lo tomo y dejo d lado el cofre...


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos... abrelo Shaka... -

Shaka obedecio sin voltear a ver a su maestro... dentro estaban ... su pasaporte, su visa y un voleto con direccion a Suecia...

- Ma-maestro... yo...-  
- Tu... debes arreglar tus cosas... el avion parte hoy al atardecer... asi que vete...-  
- Gracias maestro...- Sale como si fuera un pequeño niño con jugete nuevo

Jaipur sabia que Shaka seria feliz... muy feliz... tal vez en Suiecia lo seria... le habian dicho que los paisajes de ahi eran hermosos... y lo escojio por que a su alumno le gusta mucho la naturaleza...

Shaka no cabia de la emocion... por fin esos ojos que antes brillaban por la amargura de las lagrimas, brillaban por la felicidad de irse de la India... no es que odiara la India... simplemente queria ser libre... ser feliz... y sabia que irse de ahi seria lo mejor...

En la tarde Shaka ya estaba en el ereopuerto acompañado por Jaipur... esperaban que se anunciase el vuelo hacia Suecia... y despues de unos minutos de espera se anuncio el vuelo...

- Bien... Shaka... espero que estes feliz... ve con cuidado y que Buda te proteja...-  
- Gracias... maestro yo... no se que decir...  
- No digas nada y anda ya vete... -

Shaka con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a su mentor... y se alejo ... subui al avion... con la esperanza de que encontraria eso que llenaria su corazon... su vcio corazon

Shaka veia desde el avion su tierra natal... la India... veia como el mar, el océano estaba debajo de el... se sintio un semidios entonces... sintio que el mundo era para el... que la vida por fin le sonreia... después de varias horas de vieje... no podia decir cuantas ya que estaba tan emocionado que le parecio una eternidad...llego a Suicia ... era bella como su maestro le habia dicho...

Llego a Malmö, capital de Norbbotten... era una ciudad grande pero no perdia la belleza de la Naturaleza... llego a un Hotel... se instalo ahí y decidio salir a caminar... el paisaje era hermoso... insistia... era exuberante ver tanta belleza junta... se extasiaba con tal paisaje...

Pronto llego a Umea, un parque que tenia una fuente en el centro... arboles por aquí y por alla... se sento en una banca... y una pareja de novios estaba cerca de el... miro con nostalgia y sonrio tristemente... queria encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida... de repente la pareja volteo a verlo... ya que estaban en la misma banca...

Uno de ellos (por que los dos eran hombres apasar de su apariencia) era de cabello azul cielo haciendo juego con sus ojos... tenia un lunar muy picaro debajo de el ojo izquierdo, era muy bello... parecia mujer... el otro tenia cabello lila, unas manchitas purpuras en la frente... eran chistosos... pero encantadores... sus ojos como dos esmeraldas... y una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro... Shaka sin querer se ruborizo...

- Hola... ¿Eres nuevo por aqui verdad?- dijo el ojiazul  
- Si... ¿cómo lo supieron?. –responde un intrigado Shaka..  
- Por tu manera de vestir... – respondio el oji verde...  
- Oh... bien... creo que...  
- No digas nada... ven... te enseñamos Suecia...  
- Gracias...  
- Y dime ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto el peliazul  
- De la India... soy un Gurú...  
- ¿Gurú? – pregunto el Cabellos lilas  
- Si... es como un... brujo o algo a si... ¿verdad?... –respondio el otro...  
- Si... pero que mala educación... mi nombre es Shaka...  
- Oh... el mio es Afrodita... pero dime Dita...  
- Yo me llamo Mu...  
- Mucho gusto...

Los tres pasearon a gusto platicando de todo y de nada... reian ... contaban su vida... su pasado... Mu no era Sueco ... era deL Tibet... pero estaba ahí por que se enamoro de Dita... y se fue con el...

Shaka por su parte les conto que vivia muy solo... a pesar de su maestro... que queria enamorarse... les conto de Orissa... y de tidas y cada unas de las aventuras sexuales que tuvo... por alguna razon comenzo a confiar mucho en ellos dos...

Mu se soprendia con cada cosa que Shaka les contaba... estaba embelesado con si belleza... ninca abria los ojos pero se imaginaa que eran hermosos como todo el... se reprochaba una y otra vez el que pensara a si de su recien conocido... y mas estando Dita prente suyo...

Dita invito a Shaka a quedarse en su casa... para fortuna de Mu y de Shaka... aunque no podian estar juntos ... pero verse diario era mas de lo que podian pedir...

Un dia de mañana... Shaka estaba en el enorme jardín de la mansión de Dita... Mu lo observaba desde el valcon... lo veia embelesmado... y no se dio cuenta quer Dita observaba la escena... 

Dita se acerco a Shaka comenzo a platicar de un trabajo bueno para el... por sus experiencias sexuales y sus poderes... Shaka sin pensarlo dos veces acepto... asi que se dirijian a la salida cuando Mu los alanzo...

- ¿a dónde van?  
- Vamos a que consiga trabajo,... ¿vienes Mu?..- decia un dolido Dita... tenia que alejarlos si queria que Mu se quedara con el... tendría que volverlo a enamorar...  
- Bueno...

Los tres caballeros salieron de la mansión que estaba en la provincia de Lulea... llegaron a Halland en unos minutos... llegaron a un edificio en el centro de la provincia... se adentraron y llegaron al despacho principal... Mu se quedo afuera esperándolos... nunca habia ido ahí... le parecia extraño... veia en Dita un brillo de... maldad... ¿acaso se dio cuenta que Shaka le atraia?... no... era imposible...

Shaka y Dita salieron minutos después guiados por un hombre alto... de cabello azul esponjado, ojos verdes iguales a los de Mu... con un poco de frialdad y altivez... no se inmutaron en voltearlo a ver... exepto Shaka. ... que aunque traia los ojos cerrados se notaba que lo observaba... 

Entraron los tres caballeros en una habitación... después de unos instantes solo lasio Dita... muy sorojado... 

- ¿qué paso?  
- Nada... y tiene trabajo... vamonos... dejémosle trabajar...

Y se marcharon de ahí... Shaka estaba muy ocupado en su nuevo trabajo... 

Dentro del cuarto donde Saga y Shaka entraron...

- Bien, ¿que sabes hacer?- el empresario peliazul, se acercaba a un pequeño bar sirviendo dos copas de vino frances...  
- Tengo poderes mentales... se crear ilusiones y jugar con mentes humanas...- decia sentandose al borde de una cama que lucia una colcha de seda roja...  
- Mmmmmmm interesante... pues... antes de explotar la mercancia la pruebo... ¿sabias?... toma..- le da la copa... y Shaka la toma la observa un momento y le da una pequeña probada... era dulce... sabia exquisito...  
- ¿La pruebas?... interesante... y ¿que quieres que haga?...- pregunto intrigado y volvio a sorber de la copa...  
- mmm... si lo que Dita es correcto... debes tener muchas experiencias Sexuales...¿no es asi...?- el rubio asintio con la copa en los labios- bien... quiero ser una experiencia mas... para tu coleccion... - el rubio se retiro la copa de la boca... sonrio con malicia... la dejo en el buro al lado de la cama... se acerco a Saga y le quito la suya y la dejo de lado...

Comenzo a besarlo en el cuello... acariciando su cabello comenzo a bajar lentamente... con sus delicadas manos comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa... despues besaba el torso bien formado de su nuevo jefe... lo acariciaba... Saga se extasiaba con esta belleza... su empreza era una pintura... se decia que era uno de los mejores lugares de Azafatas del mundo... habia hombres y mujeres muy hermosas... bellos todos ellos... todo una vil mentira... era un burdel privado... y apesar de que muchos habian estado con el... desde latinas hasta orientales... pero definitivamente este joven era exquisito... seria lo mas caro... incluso para el... y para su hermano que siempre llegaba a visitar a su "querido hermanito" ...

- Espera un momento...- el jefe del rubio pidio y este se detuvo de inmediato...

Saga saco su celular... marco algo ... hablo por el y colgo... le dedico una mirada de picardia y una sonrisa lasvica...

- Veras a mi copia barata... el y yo... somos los catadores de lor productos... pero como se de tus experiencias... pes que mejor que seamos los dos...¿no te parece?- el rubio asintio sumiso... - quitate la ropa... y dejala donde quieras... reparate para recibirnos a mi Hermano y a mi...- Saga salio del cuarto... se abrocho la camisa mientras decia esto... el rubio sonrio...


	3. Chapter 3

Shaka apago la luz... y encendio unos cuantos cirios aromaticos que encontro en el armario... se quito la ropa... se recosto en la cama... era suave... e preparaba para recibir seguramente a un par de hermanos salvajes... talvez lo golpearian... pero no le importaba... lo deseaba... le gustaba su jefe... le hacia olvidarse de Mu y especialmente de Dita... Al poco de unos minutos llegaron dos sombras... se quedaron observando la escena... absortos... especialmente el que traia una gabardina... seguramente es su hermano... penso Shaka..

- que exitante esta todo esto... ¿quien es tu nueva presea Saga?-  
- voltea a ver en la cama... ahi esta para que lo probemos juntos kanon...-  
- ¿Juntos?... debe ser experto ¿es un hombre verdad?... mmmmm... tiene tanto que no prubo el cuerpo de un hombre... aparte del tuyo hermanito...-  
- Ya callate y entra... -

Los dos entraron... kanon se quito la gabardina admirando la lujosidad y el misticismo de el lugar... su mirada paro en la cama... una silueta... hermosa... y si efectivamente era un hombre... Saga con mirada satisfecha del recibiemiento... se quito el saco... y la corbata... y se acerco a Shaka... se sento en la orilla de la cama... toco la espalda de este... su rostro... y volteo a ver a su Hermano...

- ¿Listo Kanon?-  
- Claro... me muero de ganas...- se acerco a el... y beso a Saga... para quitarlo de ahi... los dos se quedaron a la orilla de la cama... Shaka sabia perfectamente lo que querian lod gemelos... asi que se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo frente a ellos, bajo las cremalleras de los dos... mientras estimulaba el de Saga con la mano... el de Kanon lo tenia dentro de la boca... succionandolo... mordisqueandolo... lamiendolo... el gemelo menor... dejaba escapar varios gemidos... mientras con sus manos guiaba la cabeza de Shaka para que fuera mas rapido... Saga por su parte se deshizo de la mano de Shaka... el mismo de masturbo... se acerco por detras de el... lo humedecio con la lengua... lo que provoco que Shaka con el sexo de Kanon en la boca gimiera... despues poco a poco fue penetrandolo... se comenzo a mover lento para despues agarrar un buen ritmo...

La boca de Shaka no dejaba ni un momento de moverse en el sexo de Kanon... ambos gemelos bemian de placer... Saga... acaricio la espalda de Shaka hasta llegar al abdomen... luego bajo sus manos por su vientre para estimular a Shaka... lo hacia rapidamente... Shaka en gemidos ahogados respondia a aquel acto... a los pocos minutos... los gemelos explotaron por igual... dando un gran gemido de placer... Shaka no dejo ni una gota del semen de Kanon... mientras que Saga lamia los fluidos que salieron de Shaka... los lamia con ferocidad... esto ocaciono que Shaka tambien explotara en la mano de Saga...

Los tres se recostaron en la cama... Shaka enmedio de los hermanos... Saga a su derecha y Kanon a su izquierda...

- ¿y bien que calificacion tengo?-  
- mmmm te pondria un 9.5...- contesto el gemelo mayor  
- Saga que dices... esto fue perfecto... yo te pongo el 10...-  
- Kanon... me sorprende... el catador mas dificil vencido...- repuso el otro hermano...  
- Sobrepaso todas mis espectativas... te lo mereces chiquito...- lo acaricio de la cara u beso sus labios...

En la mansion de Dita...

- ¿En que va a trabajar Shaka ...? Dita...- pregunto Mu muy inocentemente...  
- En lo que mejor sabe hacer... de Gurú... del sexo...- lo ultimo lo dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa malvada... nadie le quitaria a Mu... era experto en la cama... talvez no lo amaba... pero... le hacia tocar el cielo con su telequinesis... y despues provaria a Shaka... segun sus experiencias debe ser el mejor...

Saga le dio a Shaka el mejor de los lugares... el precio mas alto... a cambio de que cada vez que el quisiera seria de el...

Habia un cliente mas exigente que el propio Kanon... era griego tambien... era bello... sin dudarlo... de ojos azules claros como los de Dita... su cabello igual de sedoso... solo que azul oscuro... a comparacion de Dita... este cliente era muy duro... cinico... era incomparable... pero era el mejor...

Ese dia habia llegado solo, de mal humor... le habian llevado a las mejores chicas de el lugar... pero nada lo satisfacia... estaba demaciado... insaciable... queria algo nuevo... si era hombre o mujer no le importaba... solo queria algo nuevo... algo que no hubiera provado antes... todos los trabajadores de ahi habian estado en su cama... Incluso los gemelos dueños de la compañia lo habien estado... no tenia problemas con acostarse con hombres... al fin su pareja... del que supuestamente estaba enamorado era un hombre...

Saga tuvo que bajar junto con Kanon... ¿que le sucedia a su mejor cliente... a su mejor amigo?...  
- Milo...¿que sucede amigo?... te hemos mandado las mejores mercancias de aqui...- pregunto saga algo preocupado...   
- Me pelie con Camus... - puso cara molesta y azoto la mano en la mesa... enfurecido...- diablos... ¿que le sucede...? le doy todo...  
- Milo... ¿el sabe que vienes aqui?..- pregunto Kanon tranquilo...-  
- No... y no debe saberlo...- dijo sin mirar a nungun gemelo... solo su vaso con algo de alcohol...-  
- ¿Por que... por que es un cabaret... un prontibulo... Milo?- los tres voltearon a ver de donde venia la voz... Camus estaba ahi... frente a Milo... viendolo friamente...-  
- Ca-camus... ¿QUE HACES AQUI MALDITA SEA?- Milo perdio los estribos y se levanto furioso... vio fulminante a Camus... quien inmutable... daba la vuelta y le decia...  
- Para lo mismo que tu... divertirme... Saga... has lo que mejor sabes hacer... traeme lo mejor...- se alejo de ahi hacia otra mesa... y se sento de frente a Milo que lo veia relampageante...  
- Saga... ¿que esperas para cumplirle el caprichito a el niñito...? yo pago...- decia Milo sin quitarle la mirada a Camus de encima...

A la mesa de Camus llegaron una chica y un chico... la chica con cabello rosa y ojos asules cielo... bella... y el chico su cabello castaño, con ojos verdes... se sentaron decada lado de Camus... lo comenzaron a besar... la Chica bajo a su entrepierna y comenzo a masturbarlo con la boca... Camus gemia mientras el chico jugaba con sus pezones... Milo no lo soportaba... Kanon que era el mejor amigo de Milo, mas que saga... se le prendio el foco (tuvo una idea)... le traeria carne fresca... Shaka...

Kanon como pudo se llevo a Saga de la mesa de Milo... a los pocos minutos llego Shaka y se sento a su lado... bello inocente... con los ojos cerrados... su manera de caminar... la manera en que se movia su cabello de oro con el viento... le daba un aire de misterio... Shaka sabo una targeta que deian sus datos...

_El Gurú del Sexo _

Shaka Shusipur  
20 años  
Indu  
Dominacion de la mente... y de tu cama

Hare tu fantasia realidad... solo piensa en ella y la veras...

Milo se vio sorprendido por la presentacion ... le dio la vuelta a la targeta y venia un mensaje de Kanon...

_Milo... amigo mio: _

Este es lo mas nuevo que tenemos... te lo garantizo... es el mejor... lo califique con el 10 perfecto... era solo para Saga y para mi... hasta que habrieramos un lugar especial para el... pero te daremos el honor de iniciarlo en este negocio...

Kanon


	4. Chapter 4

Milo sonrio con malicia y desaparecio con Shaka en la oscuridad... Camus lo soguio con la mirada... pero estaba mas entretenido con su compañia...

En la habitacion donde llegaron Shaka y Milo, habia una cama matrimonial con una colcha de satin azul cielo, un sofa frente a la cama de terciopelo rojo, a un lado del sofa, un tocador con un enorme espejo, tallado en cedro con adornos de oro, la habitacion tapizada en color vino con adornos dorados y unas columnas estilo francesas con un toque griego... cortinas de seda blancas, todo iluminado a la luz de cirios aromaticos por todos lados...era la habitacion preferida de Milo, de hecho Saga y Kanon la habian mandado a arreglar para el especialmente...

Shaka se sento en la cama... abrio los ojos... unos ojos que dejaron anonadado, atontado a Milo, el mayor seductor... el catador mas dificil de satisfacer... la hermosura de esos ojos sobrepasaba algo mortal... algo humano... parecian divinos... venidos de otro mundo... o asi lo penso Milo en ese momento... Shaka lo observaba... esperando ordenes pero al ver que su "amo en turno" no se movia... decidio actuar el... 

Se acerco con cautela, Milo estaba inmovil... Shaka comenzo a besarle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y se la deslizaba por su espalda... suavemente... a este acto Milo se exito... y reacciono... abrazo a el Indu y lo recosto en la cama... con un hambre feroz comenzo a comerselo... si sexo era un dulce para Milo... lo chupo, lo lamio, lo mordisqueo, lo succiono... Shaka reacciono a ese acto con gemidos... leves... conforme Milo aumentaba la ferocidad... la intensidad de sus gemidos aumento...

Milo, estaba arto de la ingenuidad de Camus, de sus prejuicios... a duras penas habia aceptado que tenian una relacion y que lo amaba... queria ver a Camus entregandose de maneta total ... Shaka con sus poderes supo lo que podia... y comenzo a hacer una ilusion... ahora ante los ojos de Milo era Camus... entregandose como el queria... y con mas razon Milo... le hizo el amor con hambre... a la vez con amor... por primera vez Shaka sintio como se sentia ser amado... como se sentia hacer el amor... y no puro sexo...

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban afuera de la habitacion donde Milo y Shaka se encontraban... Saga bajo a hablar con Camus... y este solo le pidio ... una habitacion... queria divertirse como Milo... tenia derecho... tanto como el... asi que Saga no se hizo de rogar y le dio exactamente la habitacion de al lado (estupido ) entrando a esa habitacion ... Camus recordo como era Milo... todo al estilo griego... todo como a el le guastaba... la comodidad...

La chica se recosto en la cama... el chico encima de ella... por peticion de Camus... deberian tener sexo frente a el... para que se exitase y despues unirse a la fieste... y haci lo hicieron... la chica pronto comenzo a gemir al ritmo que el chico la envestia... Camus no soporto y los separo... hizo que la chica lo masturbara con la boca... despues la hizo incarse en la cama para penetrarla... y le hizo un gesto al chico para que lo poseyera ibualmente... hicieron una comunion triple... inigualable... Camus estaba exitado... se divertia... lo disfrutaba... sabia que Milo lo hacia siempre... sabia que lo disfrutaba y que esto queria que hiciera... al fin lo entendio...

En la Mansion de Dita... una figura esta en un ventanal enorme... las cortinas de seda rosa se ondulaban con el viento igual que una cabellera lila... y unos ojos verdes tristes viendo el horizonte... perdidos en sus pensamientos... una sombra con una rosa blanca en la mano estaba detras de esta silueta... ansiando preguntarle algo... contemplandolo al mismo tiempo...

- Mu...¿que sucede... por que tan pensativo?- Afrodita se acerca cautelosamente a el...  
- Dita...- suspira- nada... solo que...-  
- ¿Extrañas a Shaka?-  
- Si...- vuelve a suspirar... y la cara de Ditase torna de dolor y rabia...  
- ENTIENDE ALGO MU... ¡¡¡ERES MIO! Y SI ESE INDU SE INTERPONE LO VOY A QUITAR DE ENMEDIO...¿ENTENDIDO?- salio exasperado de la habitacion...  
- Dita... ¿que demonios te pasa?...- estas palabras solo fueron un susurro aogado en la habitacion... esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas estaban derramando rios de lagrimas...

Dita entro a su recamara dando un azoton en la puerta (salvaje ) ... comenzo a aventar todo lo que se le atravezaba... avento un florero de rosas contra en espejo... y ambos se hicieron añicos... y las rosas rojas que estaban en el jarron cayeron y el agua que las mantenia vivas se derramo por la alfombra...

- MALDITA SEA... NO SIRVIO QUE SE FUERA DE LA CASA... AHORA MUSITO SOLO PIENSA EN EL... DEMONIOS... MU ERES MIO... MIO Y DE NADIE MAS... SHAKA ... ALEJATE DE MU... EL ES MIOOOO... SOLO MIOOO...- Dita perdio la pasciencia... y tuvo una idea... salio de la mansion rumbo... a la oficina de Saga... 

ENTIENDE ALGO MU... ¡¡¡ERES MIO! Y SI ESE INDU SE INTERPONE LO VOY A QUITAR DE ENMEDIO...¿ENTENDIDO? 

Estas palabras no salian de la mente de Mu... ¡¡¡ERES MIO!...

- Soy suyo...- susurro para si mismo... y con esto recordo la primera vez que vio a Dita...

Habian pasado años de eso pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer... el como Shaka... venia a Suecia buscando algo... algo que no encontro en su natal Tibet... se encontro con Kanon, hermano gemelo de Saga, y sabiendo sus poderes "lo probo" y lo habian puesto como el brujo del sexo de la empresa en la cual lideraba Kanon junto a su gemelo... era "carne fresca" como se lo habia dicho... lo trataban bien... y era libre... hasta que un dia Dita fue su "amo en turno" ... Dita hablo con Saga para comprarlo... naturalmente Saga no accedio y decidio sacar a Mu... de otra forma ...

Haria que Saga lo despidiera... o convenceria a Mu que lo amaba y lo sacaria de ahi, haciendolo que renunciara... y Mu... ingenuo... creyo en el falso amor de Dita y guiado por su belleza angelical... renuncio... Saga lo lamento pero lo acepto... eran amigos... y Mu le contaba los maltratos de Dita y sus posesivos celos... Saga siempre habia estado enamorado de Mu... por eso era su mercancia privada... hasta que Dita llego... y se lo llevo... desde entonces se acuesta con cualquiera... hasta con su propio hermano...

Camus llego muy tarde a su casa... donde compartia su vida con Milo... y este lo esperaba sentado en la sala... viendolo directo a los ojos... en los zafiros de Milo solo se distingie una rara mescla de sentimientos... dolor, coraje, ira, desilusion, miedo, amor, arrepentimiento...

- Por fin llegas Camie...-  
- Si... ¿como te fue con aquel rubio?-  
- Bien... y tu con esos dos... son los mejores de Saga y kanon... creo que son sus privados...-  
- Ah si...-

Esta conversasion estaba vacia no tenia futuro para ninguna de las dos partes... Camus... se dio cuenta... y solo le sonrio... pocas veces lo hacia... esto a Milo lo inquieto... lo sorprendio y recordo por que estaba con el... lo amaba y punto ... Camus se acerco y lo beso... y le susurro al oido que lo amaba y que le pertenecia... que esta vez se entregaria... para siempre... comenzaron a besarse con infinita pasion y amor... y comenzaron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma... ya era momento de pedir perdon con acciones... y el cuerpo de ambos lo demostraria esa noche...

Afrodita llego a la oficina de Saga... estaba ocupado... pero aun asi hizo que lo atendiera...

- Dita... me esperas ah... un momento...-  
- NOOOOOOO! Ahora quiero hablar...-  
- ...- Saga lo vio de mala manera... trono los dedos y un chico... de cabello café y ojos verdes salio de ahí... – bien... que quieres para que te pongas asi...  
- Shaka... despidelo...  
- No puedo... es lo mejor... y no lo hare   
- ¿POR QUÉ NO?  
- Por que no ... y punto... Afrodita ¿qué te sucede...? primero te llevas a Mu... y ahora ¿quieres llevarte a Shaka?  
- No quiero llevarme a ese tonto indú... quiero que se aleje de Mu... me lo esta arrebatando... y MU ES MIO!  
- Mu... no es tuyo... no le pertenece a nadie... el puede decidir por el...  
- MU ES MIO Y PUNTOOOOO  
- MU NO ES TUYO... ENTIÉNDELO  
- ¿Por qué...?... ¿por qué quieres quitármelo tu tambien?  
- No quiero quitártelo... si el te ama se quedara contigo... si no... se ira de ti...  
- El no se puede ir... no puede...- comenzo a sollozar...  
- Dita... dime algo ¿lo amas o solo es una obsesion carnal... sexual?  
- No lo se Saga... no lo se  
- Dita... ven... – el visitante se acerco a Saga con tranquilidad... tristeza... se sentoi en sus piernas...- Sabes... eres bello... pero tu corazon no lo es... estas obsesionado con Mu... por que te hace sentir en la cama lo que otros no ...  
- Entonces... ¿lo dejo ir...?- dijo con una sombra en su cara  
- Si ... dejalo libre... si regresa sera tuyo para siempre si no... nunca fue tuyo...  
- Pero...-  
- Dejalo... –  
- ...- Dita solo asintió... se acomodo en los brazos de Saga y este lo arrullo como a un niño

Parecian padre e hijo... parecian pareja a la vez... entonces Kanon entro a la oficina...

- Saga... mira... – Kanon se quedo... atonito con lo que vio... Dita llorando en el pecho de Saga... y este abrazandolo como si fuera su hijo...  
- Shhhhhhh... Kanon... esta dormido...- susurrándole para que la "criatura" no se despierte...  
- Perdon... – contesto con el mismo tono...  
- ¿Que quieres?  
- Shaka... desaparecio... no lo encuentro...  
- Que?... mandalo a buscar... ahora...

Kanon asiente... y sale corriendo de ahí... en la cara de Dita se refleja una sonrisa de maldad... pero Saga no se da cuenta de esto... el sige abrazandolo... y decide llevarlo a alguna habitcion para que duerma... lo lleva a la mas lujosa... la suya... lo recosto en la cama matrimonial y lo dejo ahí... se retiro preocupado por Shaka... cuando Dita escucho que Saga habia salido ... abrio los ojos con malicia... y sonriendo ampliamente..


	5. Chapter 5

En la Mansión de Dita Mu aun estaba pensando en eso... Eres Mio… no dejaba de recordar la ultima discusión con Dita… "Le pertenesco…" era todo lo que se repetia…

- Shaka... ¿acaso no puedo amarte? ¿acaso... no me es permitido amar a nadie... que no sea a Afrodita...?

No habia respuesta... nunguna

En las sombras... hay dos siluetas... uno de ellos llevan un cuerpo inerte en brazos...

- ¿Qué haremos con el?  
- Lo que nos dijo el jefe... debe aprender que meterse con el no es broma...

Ambas sombras rieron a lo que daban sus gargantas, dejaron caer pesadamente al cuerpo en una cama... solo unos cabellos dorados salen dispersos... una de las siluetas comienza a descargar toda su ira contra su cuerpo.. golpes y risas se escuchan... despues... las sombras encadenan el cuerpo en la cama... le quitan sus ropas... para dejarlo desnudo...

Afrodita después de descansar esa noche en la habitación de Saga, regreso a su mansión mas tranquilo... al llegar encontro a Mu, esperándolo en el recibidor... dormido... se acerco con cautela y lo vio con ternura..."dejarlo ir... ni de broma Saga... ni de broma..." ... lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a su cuarto... en donde habia una cama matrimonial con donceles que eran adornados con finas telas transparentes de color lila... como el cabello de Mu... lo recosto... lo observo con detenimiento... después se recosto a su lado... abrazandolo... nadie le quitaria a ese angel... nadie...

Horas mas tarde... Mu ya estaba despierto... haciendo el desayuno... ya que no deje que Afrodita lo hiciera... y este ultimo en su despacho... viendo unos papeles... frente a el aparecio una chica con cabello largo, azul como el de el solo que lacio... con ojos verdes claro... agua... con un uniforme de sirvienta (minifalda negra, blusa negra, y un mandil de encaje blanco... todo entallado) hizo una reverencia frente a Afrodita...

- Señor... el joven Agora y el joven Argor... solicitan verlo... – sin levantar la reverencia le dijo la joven...  
- Diles que pasen... gracias Andrea.. puedes retirarte...- dijo con un gesto de amabilidad... dos muchachos pasaron... uno alto de ojos azules con cabello café claro... y el otro con cabello guinda y ojos morados oscuros... – Agora... Argor ... ¿qué hacen aquí...? les dije que no me visitaran aquí...¿qué quieren?-  
- Afrodita... venimos a decirte que el encargo esta cumplido...  
- No... aquí no podemos hablar de eso... vamos a fuera...- se levanto de su silla giratoria y se dirigio a la puerta ... los dos jóvenes lo siguieron... salieron al jardín... y se sentaron en una mesa de jardín blanca... se acerco una chica de cabello dorado... con ojos negros... vestida como la otra chica... y les sirve res vasos de limonada...  
- Afrodita... ya esta... seguro que no sobrevive...  
- Les dije que no lo mataran...  
- No lo matamos... solo nos divertimos... creo que de mas...  
- Ahhhhh... – suspiro con resignación...- espero que Saga no se de cuenta de lo que hicieron...  
- Hicimos ... no se te olvide que tu nos pagaste para hacerlo...  
- Si... si... lo se... pero se les paso la mano... ¿y donde lo dejaron?...  
- En un callejón cerca de la Empresa de Saga... dudo que recuerde quien le hizo eso...  
- Eso espero... por que si recuerda sus rostros estan... muertos...  
- Estamos muertos... por que tu te vas con nosotros...  
- Eso... no... les page bien... y si abren la boca... pagaré a alguien para que los mate... al fin... con dinero baila el perro...  
- Lo que tu digas... 

Ambos jóvenes dejaron solo a Afrodita... en eso Mu se acerca con la bandeja del desayuno... para deayunar en el jardín... al lado de los rosales que tanto cuidaba Afrodita... era un adicto a la jardinería tanto como al sexo... que Mu le daba cada noche...

- ¿qué querían Dita?  
- Nada... molestar como siempre...- dijo con el ceño fruncido...- pero no importa... – le sonríe cínicamente con cariño... – ven... siéntate... aver que me preparaste para desayunar...  
- Lulea... Tu favorito...  
- Mmmm... -acercándose a la bandeja viendo el pequeño pastel de color café oscuro... relamiéndose los labios...- ¡A comer!

Un caballero con fino traje azul oscuro ... llega en una limosina muy lujosa frente a un edificio alto... grande... extenso... se acerca con pasos elegantes... tiene cabello azul oscuro... y ojos igualmente oscuros... llevaba un semblante serio... de pronto cuando esta apunto de llegar a la puerta del edificio... encuentra a un rubio muy lastimado... apenas si se puede sostener... lo ayuda a ponerse de pie... a estabilizarlo...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Shaka... trabajo aquí... pero me atacaron anoche... unos hombres...  
- ¿Trabajas con Saga...?  
- si y con su gemelo... Kanon...  
- Veo que dices la verdad... dejame ayudarte...- le pasa la mano por la cintura... y toma la mano del rubio por encima de su cuello...

Ambos son recibidos por un par de muchachos... ambos con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes... uno se ve mas duro que el otro... el que parece ser el mas gruñon toma a Shaka en brazos y se lo lleva... y el otro se dirige a el recien llegado... salvador de Shaka...

- Señor Death Mask... bienvenido… el Señor Saga lo espera…-  
- Gracias Aioros... han pasado varios años sin verte... por cierto...¿ese muchacho rubio... enserio trabaja aquí?  
- Si... es un buen amigo de nosotros y de los gemelos... al parecer es nueva mercancía... o "carne fresca" como le dicen...- ambos rieron  
- Bien... llévame con Saga...  
- Claro... con gusto...

Aioros lo condujo por un pasillo lujosamente decorado... "Gustos de Kanon... sin duda..." penso al ver tan lujoso pasillo... llegaron a la puerta mas grande... Aioros la abrio y dejo pasar a Death Mask... después detrás de el la cerro..

- Saga... Kanon... cuanto tiempo...  
- Deth Mask... que gusto da verte de nuevo aquí en Suecia... después de que regresaste sin previo aviso a tu natal Italia... todo cambio aquí...  
- Se nota... y Mu donde esta?  
- Pues...- Saga volteo a ver a Kanon... al fin el no tiene pelos en la lengua-  
- Afrodita... lo convencio de que renunciara... ahora viven juntos en la mansión...  
- Ya veo... – dijo con algo de melancolía...- bien... pues... festejemos que regrese... vamos a cenar...  
- Me parece perfecto... ¿vamos Saga?  
- No... Me quedo... tengo un mal presentimiento... vayan con cuidado...  
- Si... hay hermano...  
- Por cierto Saga... encontré a... no se como se llama... es un rubio de cabello largo...  
- SHAKA!- ambos gemelos dijeron al unísono espantando a DM  
- Si... cre-creo que asi se llama...  
- ¿DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE?... -pegaron otro grito al unísono haciendo que DM diera otro paso hacia atrás   
- En... la puerta del edificio... estaba golpeado... muy golpeado... y Aioria se lo llevo...- estaba tan asustado con los gritos y miradas pendiente de el...  
- Esta vivo... por lo menos... esta a salvo...- Saga se sento pesadamente en su silla frente al escritorio ... suspirando de alivio...

Kanon por su parte se despidio de su gemelo y casi a rastas saco a DM de ahí... llevándolo a el lugar de "citas" de la empresa... pidiendo a dos chicas para comenzar la noche... al fin uno de los jefes estaba ahí... hay que complacerlo...

En la habitación de Shaka en el edificio... Aioria ve con desagrado todos los moretones que trae su amigo... además la sangre... y otra cosa que logra identificar como fluidos de un hombre... lo cual le dio a pensar inmediatamente que... lo ultrajaron con violencia... Shaka dormia apaciblemente después de que el castaño lo ayudara a bañarse y a cambiar de ropa... en eso ... Aioros entro a la habitación... sacando a Aioria de ahí...

- ¿Cómo esta?  
- Muy Golpeado...  
- Seguramente fue ese maldito de Afrodita...  
- Si... no le vasta con llevarse a Mu, a base de mentiras...  
- Si... Saga deberia hacer algo...  
- ¿qué podria hacerle a ese maniático..?  
- No lo se... no lo se...

En una habitación lujosamente decorada... es un cuarto con terminación francesa, algo de Griego, con toques Suecos... yacían dos cuerpos juntos sobre la cama con donceles decorados con finas telas de seda lila... uno de los cuerpos le daba la espalda al otro... el que estaba detrás de el... tenia el pelo azul claro... parecia que el cielo mas claro habia sido cortado para que se hiciera esa cabellera... esa cabellaera que se mezclaba con una lila que se esparcia sobre el...


	6. Chapter 6

Unas manchas lilas se fruncieron... el sol comenzaba a anunciar un nuevo dia... y un par de esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar con tristeza y melancolía... "Un dia mas... un dia mas si ti... Shaka..." dijo para su Mu... que sintio como alguien se aferraba a el por la espalda... antes lo sentia agradable... pero... después de esa discusión, después de que llego Shaka... ya no queria compartir nada con el que yacia atrás de el... mucho menos la cama... pero que podria hacer... le pertenecia... era suyo... sin mas... era de Afrodita...

El cabello azul comenzo a moverse... anunciando que su posesivo portador estaria proximo a despertarse... y asi fue... unos zafiros igualmente claros como su cabello comenzaron a llenar la habitación con su brillo, después de que la noche anterior... se cerraran con agotamiento... un agotamiento placentero para el... busco a dos esmeraldas hasta que las encontro... pero se desviaban hasta que se desespero...

- Mu... ¿por qué me esquivas?  
- No te esquivo...  
- No ... entonces... ¿por qué no me vez a los ojos...?  
- No quiero...  
- Ve mis ojos...  
- Pero  
- ¡Hazlo!...- las esmeraldas se encontraron sin ganas con los zafiros... los labios de Dita se pegaron a los de Mu... quien después de separarse le susurro al oido...- Me perteneces... no lo olvides...

Dita de separo del cuerpo con una sonrisa maliciosa... se levanto de la cama... y se vistio dejando a Mu, mas triste de lo que estaba... en su mente, unos ojos azules, mas oscuros que los de Dita... unos cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol... Mu, se quedo mas tiempo en la cama... pensando en esos ojos azules que lo hacian suspirar... en esos cabellos de oro que quisiera sentir sobre su cuerpo cada mañana después de una noche intensa... esa piel blanca que quisiera sentir... pero... no puede... le pertenece a Afrodita... y este no lo dejara tan fácilmente...

Se levanta pesadamente... toma lo un baño rapido... cuando sale... la cama esta tendida... esta lustramente arreglada ... su ropa doblada en una esquina... se acerca y la toma... se viste sin ganas... se acerca a el espejo y se observa... su mirada se detiene en su cuello, unas marcas moradas... Dita desde hace tiempo tiende a morderle el cuello cuando llega al éxtasis... siempre lo nota... pero por alguna razón esta noche no se dio cuenta a que hora lo mordio... suspiro cansado y salio a un dia mas... un dia mas de sufrimiento...

Busco a Dita por todos lados... no estaba... pregunto a los empleados... pero nada... nadie sabia donde diantres se habia metido... no quiso quedarse en casa ya que sabia que Dita regresaria tarde y decidio ir a la empresa de Saga, queria platicar con alguien y con suerte veia a Shaka de lejos... se subio a un convertible negro, y comenzo a conducir en dirección a el edificio de la empresa de Saga...

En la habitación de Shaka... los hermanos, Aioria y Aioros... cuidan de el... esta muy lastimado... apenas si se spuede sentar en la cama con dificultad... su cara refleja dolor... pero no un dolor fisico... era un dolor espiritual... era un dolor que nada podria calmarlo... nada... mas que algo con la mims intensidad de emocion... algo que le haga olvidar... queria ver a Mu, aunque sea un simple instante... pero... sabia que no podria verlo...

- Shaka...¿cómo amaneciste?  
- Mejor... gracias por cuidarme...  
- Ni que lo digas... es un placer ayudando a un amigo  
- Un amigo...  
- Shaka ¿qué sucede?  
- Nada... solo... ¿me podiras hacer un favor?  
- Claro... ¿de que se trata?  
- Mu... quisiera verlo...  
- Debe estar ... con Dita... pero dejame ver que puedo hacer...

Aioria salio corriendo de la habitación... Aioros se quedo con Shaka para sentarlo... y llevarlo al baño para que se asee... Aioria corria tan deprisa que choco contra algo... cuando abre los ojos... ve una cabellera lila... cayo encima de Mu...

- Disculpe...  
- Aioria...   
- ¡¿MU!... Mu... amigo mio... ven conmigo...-no le dejo decir nada solo lo agarro de un brazo para arrastrarlo a la habitación de Shaka...  
- ¿a dónde vamos?  
- Con Shaka... tienes que verlo...  
- ¿Sha-shaka...?  
- Si... ahora apresurate...  
- Con calma... ya voy...

Al entrar a la habitación... Shaka estaba solo tapado con una toalla y Aioros estaba secándole el pelo... cuando vio a Mu entrar solo sonrio... y le susurro al oido a Shaka... "Suerte" y salio de ahí... casi empujando a su hermano menor...que renegaba que queria espiar a la pareja... Mu... los veia divertido... Shaka solo sonrio por la escena tan ... "conmovedora" de los hermanos... Mu volteo a ver a su rubio... y este le correspondio la mirada... con tristeza... por fin juntos... por fin solos... tendrían que aprovechar... por que quien sabe cuando se vuelvan a ver asi... a los ojos... solos...

Mu, comenzó a acercarse a Shaka lentamente... Shaka, sintio miedo... miedo de estar cerca de el... y de que se de cuenta de su estado tan deplorable de cómo lo dejaron esos bastardos... que aunque quiere no recuerda absolutamente nada ... solo consigue que le duela la cabeza... Mu esta casi a dos paso de el... sin quererlo retrocede uno... lo que hace que Mu se detenga... Shaka lo ve suplicante pero a la vez asustado... Mu desvia la mirada...

- ¿Me tienes ... miedo... no es asi?  
- No... a ti no...- sin querer la toalla que cubria su pecho resbala y deja ver el cuerpo de Shaka... golpeado   
- Shaka... ¿qué te paso?..- dando un paso hacia el..  
- Nada... solo...- retrocede uno mas quedando contra la pared...  
- Shaka... confia en mi... ¿qué sucedió?- al darse cuenta de que shaka esta acorralado se acerca tanto que queda casi pegado a el...  
- Ya te dije que nada...- una lagrima traicionera surca su mejilla un poco morada por algun golpe...

Mu ya no dice nada... solo lo abraza... y le besa el cuello... se acerca a su oido... y le susurra "Te extraño... te quiero... regresa..." ... Shaka al oir esto se sobresalta... pero corresponde el abrazo dejando caer la segunda toalla al piso, lo cual lo deja totalmente desnudo ... frente a Mu... las esmerandas de Mu se posaron en los zafiros de Shaka... comenzaron a acercarse los rostros hasta que sentian el aliento del otro tan cerca... tan deseable... ¿cuándo se perdio la distancia entre ellos? Ninguno se dio cuenta... solo sabian que los labios del otro estaban sobre los suyos, la lengua del otro luchaba por tener el control de ese mágico momento...

Con tanta delicadeza... Shaka comenzo a desvestir a Mu... busco en su mente para ver que queria ver... y lo unico que encontro fue... a el mismo... asi que no serian necesarios sus poderes... cuando la piel de Mu estaba totalmente al descubierto... se acercaron para sentirse... para tocarse... para intentar fundirse con el otro... Shaka guío poco a poco a Mu a la cama... lo recosto con suavidad... para después con la misma suavidad colocarse encima de el... la danza de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo seguía... ninguno paraba... solo querian ser uno... entregarse al amor... al verdadero amor...

Shaka comenzo a bajar por el abdomen de Mu... hasta llegar a su sexo rigido.. comenzo a juguetear con el... y como recompensa de su juego... y petición de mas... escucho los gemidos de placer de Mu... esto lo incito a meterlo completamente en la boca... comenzo a moverse, lentamente, suavemente... pero Mu tomo su cabeza para guiar el ritmo y acelerarlo... cuando sintio que se deshacia en la boca de Shaka... tomo fuertemente sus cabellos... dio un gemido largo que hizo que Shaka se exitara...

Shaka se comenzo a hacerse paso en Mu con un dedo... después el otro... la espalda de Mu se arqueo... de tal manera que ni la escultira mas extraña y exotica podria tomar... pequeños gemidos de placer salian de la boca de Mu, Shaka sintio que estaba listo y lo penetro lentamente... para después de unos segundos inmóvil comenzo a tomar un ritmo cada vez mas acelerado... los gemidos de ambos eran música para sus oidos... eran... excitantes... 

Shaka no tardo en explotar dentro de Mu, y este al sentirse lleno por el rubio exploto de nuevo en el abdomen de los dos... el gemido de ambos... largo... fuerte... termino con la caida de Shaka encima de Mu, exhaustos... se contemplaban con sonrisas... de amor y ternura... Shaka penso que habia encontrado la felicidad que buscaba cuando salio de la India... parecia haber llegado... parecia un sueño... que se habia hecho realidad...

En la oficina de Saga... alguien entra estruendosamente... era Dita que queria ver a Kanon...

- KANON...Donde demonios esta ese maldito gemelo...  
- Dita... calmate  
- ¿CÓMO QUE ME CALME...?¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA TU GEMELO?  
- El no esta... pero si quieres habla conmigo  
- No... QUIERO A KANON... AHORAAAAA  
- Dita calmate por el amor de dios...  
- ¿Para que...?  
- Dime que te pasa...  
- ¿donde esta Shaka?  
- No lo se... – aunque si sabia... gracias a un mensaje de su supervisor de piso... estaba triste... su angel cabellos lilas ahora se acostaba con su mejor presa y en cima en su propia empresa...  
- Saga... no te hagas el inocente ... claro que lo sabes...  
- No... no lo se...  
- Te propongo algo... te devuelvo a Mu pero quiero a Shaka... pero lo quiero lejos de Suecia...  
- ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar tu trato?  
- Te conviene... ¿acaso crees que no se que estas loco por Mu?  
- Eso no te importa...  
- Claro que me importa... me importa por que Mu... me pertenece y te lo quiero regalrar  
- Mu... nunca te pertenecio... no es un objeto que puedas regalaar o tener... ¿entendiste?  
- Veo que siges amándolo  
- Ya callate...  
- Callame si puedes Saga...- se comenzo a acercar seductoramente a Saga... sesento en sus piernas... comenzo a jugar con su cabello... Saga... solo lo miraba friamente...  
- Afrodita dejame en paz ... deja de seducirme...   
- No quiero... obligame...- se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios... los roso con los suyos ... bajo su mano por su pecho hasta llegar a la ebilla del pantalón de Saga, la desabrocho... desabrocho tambien el boton y bajo el ziper... el miembro de Saga estaba rigido ... Afrodita realmente estaba consiguiendo exitar a saga... y este... estaba muy nervioso... 

Saga se desespero... beso morbosamente a Dita, lo tomo por las piernas... se las abrio y se lo coloco en su vientre... Dita... tambien estaba exitado... quito de un manotazo todo lo de su escritorio... sento a dita ahí ... lo recosto y salvajemente lo desvistio y se recosto encima de el... Dita estaba feliz... deseaba a Saga... era bueno en la cama... instintivo, creatuvo, sadico... ¿por qué no lo habria escojido a el... en lugar de Mu?... sencillo, Mu se dejaba a todo lo que ordenara y Saga no... simplemente por eso...

Dita gritaba de placer... era masoquista y sadico a la vez... Saga lo enloquecia con esas caricias apasionadas y morbosas ... Saga se dejaba llevar por el momento... los gritos de ese bello espécimen lo dejaba mas que exitado... le encantaba dominar en lo que al sexo se referia y mas cuando lo sadico era lo primordial... el sexo de Dita exigia ser atendido... asi que Saga no lo hizo esperar y comenzo a succionarlo... a mordisquerlo... Dita gritaba... gemis ... queria mas... Saga le dio su mano a Dita y este le lamio los dedos... el indice y el medio... Saga al sentirlos humedos los introdujo en el ano de Dita... salvajemente lo dilataba... luego... lo penetro ... las envestidas de este hacian que el escritorio donde estaban se moviera salvajemente... haciendo rechinar la madera que se mezclaba con los jadeos, gemidos y gritos de ambos amantes...


	7. Chapter 7

Las uñas de Dita se clavaron en la espalda de Saga, haciendolo sangrar ... Saga dio un gruñodo de dolor... pero para vengarse ... aumento el ritmo a tal grado que... exploto muy rapido... Dita... al mismo tiempo que Saga ... se deshizo en el abdomen de los dos... un grito, largo... se escucho... ambos cayeron rendidos en es escritorio... Saga estaba pensativo... ¿qué pensaria Mu... si me viera follando con su...amo? suspiro y se dejo abrazar por morfeo... Dita lo observaba... detenidamente... acariciaba su larga cabellera azul oscuro... se levanto y cargo a Saga hasta la habitación contigua... por el pasadizo secreo Eres un vicioso Saga... un pasadizo... seguro que es para cuando Kanon y tu... par de viciosos... no por nada tienen esta... agencia pensaba mientras lo colocaba en la cama... y se acostaba a su lado... y se quedaba dormido...

En la habitación de Shaka... la sabana de la cama enmarcaba un par de cuerpos... que yacian juntos... abrazados... hasta que unos ojos azules se abrieron... y se encontraron con unas esmeraldas y una hermosa sonrisa...

- Mu... esto... puede ser peligroso si...  
- Afrodita se entera?... me da igual... que se vaya por un tubo...  
- Pero...  
- No te preocupes... por cierto ...¿qué te sucedió?  
- Nada... en el callejón me atacaron dos hombres... y de... golpearon...- desvio la vista para que Mu no notara la tristeza... y de paso... que le mentia... ¿cómo decirle que violaron a un... un... gurú de la vida alegre?..  
- Shaka dime la verdad...  
- Es la verdad...  
- Confio en ti... ahora... vamonos lejos de aquí... dejemos todo...  
- No... aun no es tiempo de irnos de Suecia...  
- Por que?  
- Asuntos que tengo que arreglar antes...  
- Tu trabaja... hablo con Saga y Kanon  
- No es eso...  
- ¿Entonces...?  
- Después sabras... ¿confias en mi?  
- Si... siempre...

Se besaron pero... en el alma de Shaka habia algo que lo impacientaba... sospechaba de algo... pero no queroa involucrar a Mu... si sus sospechas eran ciertas... meteria a Mu en graves problemas... asi que lo dejo asi...

Ambos se volvieron a dormir sin sospechar que en el piso de arriba estaban Mu y Saga... durmiendo tambien... 

Aioros y aioria... no habian dejado de perder el tiempo sentados viendo la televisión... no habia nada mas interesante que hacer... Aioros no habia dejado que Aioria saliera de la habitación...seguramente iria a espiar a Shaka y a Mu... y no era justo... como que espiando...

Aioria estaba aburrido asi que le lanzo una palomita de maiz a Aioros y este lo vio con mirada fulminante y de respuesta... otra palomita de maiz... asi que decidio responderle igual... se hizo una guerra de palomitas... después de cojinazos... y hasta el ultimo... sin darse cuenta... Aioria quedo encima de Aioros... no se sentia mal pero... era su hermano... ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos... que hermosos son los ojos de Aioria... penso Aioros para si... Aioria comenzo a acercarse... Aioros estaba undido en los ojos de su hermano menor... no supo a que hora... la ropa habia desaparecido de su cuerpo y el de su hermano menor... no se habia enterado a que hora se habia entregado... solo sabia que estaba en sus brazos... por fin comprendio por que odiaba verlo con alguien... lo amaba... y hacia el amor... como nadie... ahora entendia por que Saga siempre lo pedia... si Shaka no estaba...

La noche estaba amenazando con comenzar pero para las tres parejas que estaban en el edificio era lo menos importante... ya que... lo demas... no importaba... o por lo menos para cinco de ellos...

- Mu... esta aqui... puedo sentirlo... y se que esta con ese rubio pelos de elote... pero... el es mio... de nadie mas... ya veran esos dos... me las pagaran... y Saga... no sera la primera ni ultima vez que estas entre mis brazon y entre mis piernas... jajajajajajajajaja...

El sol comenzaba a salir ... iluminando un alto edificio... decorado con vidrios polarizados... parecia que estaba hecho simplemente de ese material... este edificio era de una empresa muy reconocida de citas... y de otras actividades... en especial para animar fiestas y esas cosas...

En tres de los cuartos mas lujosos de ese edificio yacian tres parejas que descansaban después de una larga noche... una noche en la cual... se entregaron en cuerpo y alma... o por lo menos... cuatro de ellos... ya que en la recamara principal una pareja solo se dejo envolver por la lujuria y la perversión...

Unas esmeraldas oscuras por fin son reveladas de dos hermosos ojos que denotan tristeza... Saga, empresario reconocido... guapo... rico... pero su corazon esta vacio... el y su hermano gemelo han luchado desde niños solos... ambos quieren tener un futuro feliz... enamorarse de alguien... vivir por alguien...

Cuando Mu llego a Suecia, penso que lo habia encontrado... pero Dita tenia que interponerse... y para colmo lo tenia a su lado, durmiendo... abrazado a si mismo... lo odiaba... lo odiaba mas que a nadie... staba esperando tenerlo asi... para poder... poder ejecutar su venganza... la mas cruel de las venganzas...

Sin que el ojiazul lo sintiera lo encadeno en forma de estrella... con cadenas de oro... totalmente inmovilizado... Afrodita no sintio nada ya que gracias a su diplomacia y su verbo bien experimentado de Saga... lo durmió... diciéndole cositas bonitas... cuando los zafiros de Afrodita se abrieron ... y vieron con horror que estaba encadenado... busco con la mirada a ese maldito gemelo... hasta que lo encontro sentado frente a el... estaba vestido con un traje sastre color gris Oxford... una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones... dejando ver el pecho bien formado de Saga...

El rostro de este empresario estaba adornado con una sonrisa malvada y pervertida... de venganza... Afrodita estaba temeroso... ¿qué diantres le haria Saga...?

- Suéltame...  
- No...   
- ¿por qué... por que me haces esto...?  
- ¿Asustado?... ironico... el Sadico mas temido por muchos de mis empleados... tiene miedo... jajajajaja  
- No es gracioso ... Suéltame o grito...  
- Se te olvida algo... aquí el que manda soy yo... y aunque grites... nadie se atreveria a venir... amenos que yo lo mande a llamar...  
- Estas loco Saga...   
- Tu me volviste asi... por llevártelo...  
- Ja!... ¿lo quieres?... ES MIO...- Saga se levanbto de la silla colérico... y se acerco a su prisionero quien lo veia asustado y enojado... le pego en la cara...  
- NO ES TUYO:... NO ES DE NADIE...  
- Perfecto... lo que me faltaba... pegame... pero sabes bien que Mu esta con ese pelos de elote...  
- Prefiero que este con el a que este contigo...  
- Si como no... mejor acepta que primero me mataras a mi y después a ese mal nacido hijo del... sol...  
- No lo llames asi...  
- ¿lo defiendes...?  
- Eso no te importa y ya callate... te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a Mu...  
- Si... eso quiero verlo...- Afrodita le sonreia retadoramente...- Saga... eso no me lo decias anoche... cuando me penetrabas... cuando me llenabas... cuando gritabas que querias mas...  
- Yo te hare gritar... pero de dolor... – Saga saco un cirio de 10 cm de ancho y se lo mostro a Afrodita...- ¿qué te parece...?¿te gusta?  
- Eres un cerdo...  
- No mas que tu... ahora... Lamelo...  
- No...  
- LAMELO... AHORA...- Saga tomo la quijada de Afrodita y la abrio... le metio el cirio... y lo fue metiendo y sacando... como si fuera... un vibrador... Afrodita No podia hablar... veia a saga con ira... coraje... pero no podia hacer nada... asi que se limito a hacer lo que Saga le dijera...- Buen niño... ya entendiste el mensaje... – le decia disfrutando la vision que tenia... saboreándolo tambien...

Le retiro el cirio de la boca para lamenrlo como dulce... después... en la avertura de Afrodita lo fue introduciendo poco a poco... Afrodita ... solo tenia una mueca de dolor... unas lagrimas de dolor se escaparon por sus ojos ... los apretaba con fuerza... Saga dejo estatico el cirio para sacar una vela plateada y la encendio... se la acerco a la cara... y le dijo...

- No llores... que esto... apenas comienza... pediras por mas... antes de que mueras...- y le sonrio... Afrodita lo miro con terror...

Saga dejo que la cera se derritiera y la comenzo a esparcir por el cuerpo de Dita dejando caminos plateados... dejo mas cera en los dos pezones de afrodita para que sus pezones se pusieran erectos y rojos... saco el cirio de su ano... con violencia... tanta que lo hizo sangrar ... y gritar de dolor... para callarlo lo abofeteo... y le grito la basura que era... y que no se merecia misericordia ni piedad...

Afrodita estaba siendo humillado de una manera... que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que habia hecho... ¿acaso asi se sentia Mu... después de hacerle el amor? Era imperdonable... y comenzo a llorar... no por el dolor...ni por la humillación que Saga le estaba haciendo pasar... si no por el daño que le habia hecho a Mu... eran de arrepentimiento... de sincero arrepentimiento y esa... era su redención... sin quererlo... cayo inconsciente... pidiendo perdon a Mu y a Shaka...

Saga... se habia dado cuenta... asi que lo desato y lo recosto bien en la cama y sonrio...

- Creo que es suficiente... -lo arropo y se marcho de ahí...

Saga caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos pensando que a lo mejor se habia pasado de la raya pero era necesario para que Afrodita entendiera el dolor de Mu... sin embargo... estaba destrozado... Mu... se estaba en brazos de otro... de Shaka su mejor amante... su mejor mercancía... queria deshechar esa idea y esa imagen... que no la habia visto pero que se la imaginaba... y no queria pensar... solo caminar...

En la habitación de Shaka... Mu se levanto sobresaltado... habia escuchado los gritos de Afrodita... estaba preocupado... a pesar de todo el mal que le habia hecho no le deseaba mal... asi que con los mas delicados movimientos, salio de la cama y de los brazos de Shaka... se vistio y antes de salir volteo a ver a su adorado rubio y le dedico una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor...

Se dirijio a donde habia creido escuchar los gritos... ya conocia esos pasillos... a pesar del tiempo que no habia entrado por estar con Afrodita... los recordaba muy bien... a pesar de que habia algunas modificaciones... al llegar al lugar solo encontro... la habitación de Saga... la encontro vacia... la cama sin hacer... aun tibia... y con gotas de sangre...¿qué paso aquí...? Mu estaba asustado... muy asustado... conocia que Saga era tranquilo hasta cierto punto... y que a veces... era... sadomasoquista...

Iban caminando cuatro chicas... muy hermosas, una de ellas... una chica alta de cabello naranja parecia fuego... era esponjado como el de Milo y Saga, competia con la sedocidad del cabello de Afrodita, sus ojos con aires de frialdad, daban un toque malefico, sus ojos eran de color rojos intenso, miraba y casi destruia al ver... tenia un escultural cuerpo su piel era un poco bronceada, era alta casi de la altura de Milo y Camus, era realmete bella, otra de ellas era casi a la misma altira... con cabello largo y lacio como el de Shaka pero a diferencia de el ella lo tenia negro... un negro que parecia un ahujero negro... con ojos violetas que parecian dos amatistas con aire de frialdad... a comparación de la primera la mirada de esta chica de ojos violetas no expresaba absolutamente nada...

Otra de ellas... alta... un poco mas que la primera... de cabello rosa con destellos rojos... sus ojos verdes con reflejos azules... muy profundos... irradiaban alegria... andaba muy animada a comparación de sus de mas amigas... la ultima... con cabello rubio... exactamente como Afrodita... solo que ella tenia los ojos mas claros y el lunar del otro lado de su rostro.. ... caminaba con timidez... pero no le quitaba la elegancia...

- Yami... ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo la pelirosa a la chica de ojos de fuego  
- A ver a unos antiguos conocidos de Kassy y mios...  
- Que emocion!... ¿Verdad Rei...?- decia mas que emocionada la pelirosa... y se dirigia a la rubia...  
- Pues...  
- Vamos Rei... sera emocionante... y seguramente soy guapos sus amigos... no Kassy...- esta vez se dirigio a su amiga de ojos violetas  
- Si... – dijo secamente lo cual... paso por alto al pelirosa  
- Akimi... deja de saltar... pareces niña... – le dijo Yami en tono de regaño   
- Yami... pareces mi madre...  
- Pues tu pareces una chiquilla  
- Dejen de pelear...- protesto Rei detrás de ellas... Kassy las veia indiferente...

La cuatro chicas llegaron a un edificio ... Yami encabezaba el cuarteto y entro a la recepción ... se acerco a la señorita para preguntarle algunas cosas... mientras tanto Akimi, Rei y Kassy esperaba en un recibidor muy elegante... Rei solo se sento observando a la gente que pasaba... Akimi admiraba cada rincón de el elegante cuarto... Kassandra se dirigia a un piano donde se sento frente a el para observarlo...

- Kassy... esta muy elegante ... seguramente son muy elegantes tus amigos... cuentame de ellos...- Akimi recorria cada centímetro de la estancia mientras Kassy comenzo a tocar una melodía que le encantaba... se llamaba "Carta a Elisa"... Rei se le quedo viendo a Kassy para después cerrar los ojos y deisfrutar de la musica cuando Kassy comenzo a hablar...   
- Son gemelos... sus nombres son Saga y Kanon... Saga es el mayor y cuida bastante de su hermano... los conocimos en Paris... cuando fui a recoger a Yami a el aeropuerto... como siempre Saga y Kanon estaban peleando sobre las maletas... y Kanon salio corriendo y se tropezo conmigo y casi me tira... se disculpo y Saga se lo llevo casi arrastrando...- una sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzo su rostro... al recordar la escena tan chusca... y recordar... las esmeraldas de Kanon... que le gustaban tanto... seguia tocando la melodía sin dejar de hablar...- pensamos que jamas los ibamos a ver jamas... pero nos equivocamos... en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anya...   
- ¿La madre de Shura? ...- pregunto la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados recostada en el asiento...  
- Si... –respondio algo fria por la interrupcion...- Shura era viejo conocido de los gemelos... los habia invitado a la fiesta de esa noche... igual que a nosotras... yo por supuesto vivia en Paris... y Yami vivia en Inglaterra... por nuestros estudios de ambas nos habiamos separado... pero manteniamos contacto... como bien sabes Shura fue pareja de Yami pero por diferencias terminaron siendo amigos...  
- ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta Kassy?.. – decia impaciente la pelirosa acercándose a Kassy para sentarse a su lado y observarla tocar el piano... era... casi celestial verla tocar el piano... asi como a Yami tocar el violin... cuando ambas tocaban juntas era... sublime...   
- Llegamos y Shura nos atendio como invitadas especiales... y ahí en la fiesta estaban ellos... nos sorprendimos verlos tranquilos platicando amenamente... nunca me imagine verlo de nuevo...  
- ¿Verlo?  
- Si... a Kanon...  
- ¿Tu... y el...?  
- No... nunca tuvimos nada que ver... eramos buenos amigos... pero me encantaban sus ojos... verdes... como dos esmeraldas... – al decir esto dejo de tocar por que una voz conocida la llamo por su nombre...  
- Kassandra de Conners...  
- Kannon! – Kassy se levanto del taburete frente del piano para verlo a los ojos... y sonreírle... Rei y Akimi se sorprendieron al ver la sonrisa de Kassy... después de casi dos años de conocerla solo dos o tres veces sonreia... pero esta sonrisa era especial... Kanon respondio a la sonrisa y se acerco... y le extendio la mano... Kassy respondio al gesto y el gemelo beso suavemente su mano... ella no perdia la sonrisa de su rostro...  
- Siempre tan elegante... y siempre tocando el piano... madame Kassy  
- Siempre tan atento... pero siempre tus ojos para ella verdad Kanito..- decia una sonriente Yami que decia con sarcasmo...  
- Yami... siempre reclamándome... pareces a Saga... y no me llames asi... – dijo viéndola con recelo...  
- Bueno... donde esta la copia original...  
- Arriba... pero siganme... las llevare con el... –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Kassy que aun seguia sonriente... – por cierto... preséntenme a sus acompañantes...  
- Perdona Kannon... ella es Reizend de Visby ... es Sueca... – dirigiéndose a la rubia de ojos azules ...Kanon la observo de arriba abajo... se parecia tanto a Afrodita... y casualmente tambien era Sueca... como Afrodita... la saludo hacindo caso omiso a sus pensamientos... – ella es Akimi Schiller es italiana de nacimiento pero vive en escocia... – Kanon sonrio ante aquella belleza... y le extendio la mano... su cabello era lo que mas le llamaba la atención... cuando conocio a Yami penso que habia visto el cabello mas raro del mundo... amarillo con tonalidades que van desde un naranja palido hasta casi el rojo intenso... pero... el cabello que Akimi era parecido solo que en rosa...  
- Vamonos... Saga esta feliz de verlas de nuevo y de conocerlas... a ustedes...- dijo sonriendo con el brazo de Kassy cruzado con el suyo... Yami los seguia sonriendo burlonamente... Akimi y Rei cerraban el grupo... Akimi pensaba... "si el es guapo... y si son gemelos... wow... y mas wow... ya quiero conocer a ese mentado Saga"...


	8. Chapter 8

En la mansión de Dita... la servidumbre iba de un lado a otro como histericos... habian recibido la llamada de Afrodita para que empacaran las cosas de Mu... el tibetano regresaria a la empresa de Saga y Kannon...

Afrodita estaba llegando a su mansión cuando encontro a DM... era un viejo amigo de la infancia... lo habia conocido en italia... cuando salieron de viaje Mu y el para negocios y de viaje de vacaciones... DM lo esperaba desde hace rato...

- Dita... te esperaba...  
- Death... que milagro verte por aquí... pasa... por favor...  
- Gracias...  
- ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
- Pues es algo muy complicado...

Ambos entraron a el despacho de Afrodita... este se sento en su sillon favorito frente a un escritorio muy elegante... DM se sento frente a el... viéndolo a los ojos con ... algo raro... solo se veian a los ojos cuando DM abrio la boca para decir algo...

En la habitación de Shaka... este habia despertado y no habia encontrado a Mu...

- Fue maravilloso... pero... algo me preocupa... aun no me puedo ir de Suecia... aun no...

Decia mientras se levantaba para ducharse... cuando sintio el agua fria... recordo cada caricia de Mu... cada beso y sonrio tristemente... ¿cuánto durara esta felicidad?... ¿cuánto? 

Decia mientras se levantaba para ducharse... cuando sintio el agua fria... recordo cada caricia de Mu... cada beso y sonrio tristemente... ¿cuánto durara esta felicidad?... ¿cuánto?... unas lagrimas tristes salieron por esos ojos azules... dejando ver ese dolor... que sentia al verse de nuevo solo...pero una pregunta salio a relucir en su mente... ¿amo realmente a Mu... o solo lo quiero para no estar solo? ... de respuesta... una inmensa punzada hirio su corazon... arrugo su entreceño... no queria pensar en eso... asi que se coloco en posición de meditación... ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no meditaba ... asi veria su corazon realmente que es lo que tenia... 

Dejándose acariciar por las gotas de agua que salian de la regadera ... pensaba en su futuro y en su corazon... ¿amaba a Mu...? esta pregunta rondaba por su mente sin dejarlo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran un par de ojos verdes enmarcados por dos marcas violetas...

Kanon guio a Yami, Kassy, Akimi y Rei a la oficina principal ... las dejo en la puerta para entrar... 

- Voy a entrar a avisarle a Saga que estan aquí... esperenme un segundo...- dijo sonriendo y a la vez tomando la mano de Kassy dándole un suave beso en su mano ... se adentro en el cuarto para encontrarlo vacio... Saga no estaba... el escritorio estaba sin nada encima... y todo lo que debia estar encima del escritoria... regado a un lado del escritorio... "Eres un vicioco Saga..." dijo sonriendo para sus adentros imaginándose lo que paso... pero nisiquiera se imaginaba con quien fue... asi que salio de la oficina para avisar a las chicas que no se encontraba Saga pero que las invitaba a tomar algo al bar del edificio... asi que las llevo...

Al llegar al bar se sentaron en una mesa... Akimi veia todo enbelsemada... todo era tan elegante para sus ojos... que se moriria... se habia decepcionado de no poder ver por el momento a Saga... pero ver tal elegancia... era... maravilloso... Rei por su parte... estaba mas que sonrojada... su mirada estaba puesta en un par de jóvenes de cabello castaño que estaban con otros dos de cabellos azules...

Los de cabello castaño estaban acariciando a los otros dos... uno de ellos traia una banda roja en la frente... este estaba acariciando el pecho desnudo de un peloazul que tenia los ojos azules claros... turquesa... el otro chico de cabello castaño besaba con pasión el pecho desnudo del otro peliazul... este tenia los ojos cerrados... y sus manos estan entrelazadas al otro peliazul quien lo miraba con deseo... Kanon noto la mirada de Rei... y miro a Yami y Kassy ...

- No le hemos dicho de que es tu empresa... a ninguna de las dos... pero por el amor de dios... intenta decircelo de la manera mas tranquila posible... si no quieres que salga corriendo... – Kanon sonrio al ver la casa de Yami en son de suplica... asi que asintió... chasqueo los dedos y una chica de cabello verde se acerco a el...  
- Shaina... trae a Shaka... dile que es un caso... de primer grado... ...- de giño el ojo y la chica sonrio para después retirarse... a los minutos llego la chica junto a un rubio despampanante... su larga cabellera llamo la atención inmediata de Yami... los ojos de este mistico ser estaban cerrados... algo que extraño a Yami... Kassy lo veia de pies a cabeza... sorprendida... Rei... simplemente se fijo en la marca carmesí de su frente ... el rubio le sonrio para después agachar su cara sonrojada...  
- Kanon me mandaste llamr... y aquí estoy... – dijo sonriendo y sentándose entre Rei y Kanon...   
- Si... un caso de primer grado...- señalando con la mirada a Rei... quien se sonrojo al notar que hablaban de ella... Shaka sonrio y le tendio la mano ... Rei se sonrojo mas... Shaka al ver que Rei no le daba su mano la tomo con delicadeza... se levanto e hizo que se levantara de su silla para llevársela a otra mesa en un rincón... Akimi vio algo celosa a Rei...  
- Esa chiquilla siempre nos gana a los galanes...  
- Nos... me sono a mucha gente...- contesto Yami  
- Aceptalo te quito a Yaten la ultima vez...  
- Ya callate Akimi... Kanon... por favor...-dijo Kassy en son de suplica... Kanon asintió... Chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y un chico de cabello dorado igual que el de Rei se acerco... sonrio a Kanon y Kanon dijo  
- Misty... por favor...- y señalo a Akimi y este asintió le tendio la mano y Akimi ni tarda ni perezosa correspondio el gesto... caminaron y se perdieron al dar vuelta en un pasillo cercano...  
- Solo Falto yo...- dijo Yami con Ironia... Kanon la miro... Yami le sonrio maliciosamente... el gemelo volvio a Chasquer los dedos y un chico de cabello azulado con ojos rosas se acerco... Kanon señalo a Yami con la Mirada... Yami se levanto y tomo al chico del brazo mientras se alejaba con el... perdiéndose en la esquina contraria por la cual Akimi y el chico rubio desaparecieron momentos antes..  
- Por fin después de tanto... nuevamente juntos Kassy... . -dijo Kanon con una sonrisa... después se acerco a ella y la beso...Kassy respondio el beso... con pasión y entrega...

Por otro lado... Shaka platicaba con una timida Rei... platicaban de la empresa... de lo que eran y de lo que hacian... Rei solo se sonrojaba a las insinuaciones de el rubio... pero sonreia complacida... Rei habia soñado con tener su primera vez con alguien como el... pero le daba verguanza... y lo demostraba... Shaka se levanto de la mesa y la invito a que la siguiera... esta con una mirada tierna acepto... lo siguió a una habitación que era muy lujosa... habia una cama matrimonial con una colcha de satin azul cielo, un sofa frente a la cama de terciopelo rojo, a un lado del sofa, un tocador con un enorme espejo, tallado en cedro con adornos de oro, la habitacion tapizada en color vino con adornos dorados y unas columnas estilo francesas con un toque griego... cortinas de seda blancas, todo iluminado a la luz de cirios aromaticos por todos lados... ella se sintio como aquel aroma afrodisiaco penetraba en ella llenándola de una sensación extraña...

Shaka se acerco a besarla...lentamente la condujo a la cama y la recosto para colocarse sobre ella... la acariciaba... le besaba cada palmo de su piel blanca... los gemidos de Rei eran agudos pero dulces... excitantes... como los de Mu... "Mu..¿cpor que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?" se interrogo el rubio... veia en la chica a Mu aunque eran tan diferentes fisicamente... veia la inocencia de Mu en esos ojos azules claro... sentia que el pelo de lla era el de Mu... cerraba sus ojos para no ver el color solo sentirlo esparcido sobre el colchos... cuando abrio los ojos le llego una vision que no le agradaba... vio en aquella chica estremecida debajo de el... a Afrodita... la pareja de Mu... quien se lo robaba cada noche... y un ataque de ira lo inundo... asi que comenzo a ser salvaje con la chica... no la golpeaba pero la besaba de una manera salvaje... morbosa... sus caricias eran libidinosas... su sonrisa se volvio maquiavélica... lo cual asusto a Rei pero se dejo llevar... hasta que escucho algo que la estremecio...

- Te odio...- le susurro al oido ... Rei no sabia por que pero le responsio enterrandole las uñas en la espalda... – Afrodita ... Te odio... esto la calmo ya que no era para ella... suspiro aliviada... asi que dejo que Shaka hiciera de ella lo que quisiera... entregándose en los brazos de la lujueri junto a ese bello rubio... que la tomaba salvajemente pero a la vez de una manera tan pasional que su cuerpo pedia mas...

Mu iba caminando directo a la mansión de Dita... ¿qué le diria...?¿dónde estuvo anoche? ... iba nervioso... llego al gran portal y se detuvo... suspiro para tomar fuerzas y valor... entro... comenzo a buscar a Dita por todos lados ... nada... pregunto a el ama de llaves y le dijo que estaba en el despacho pero omitio algo importante ... no estaba solo... se acerco y se detuvo en la puerta... escucho la voz de alguien que hablaba con Dita...

- Dita... pues... ¿como decírtelo?  
- Pues bien...  
- como si fuera tan facil...  
- Pues dimelo... y ya  
- Dita... vine por ti para llevarte a Italia... quiero que vivas conmigo

Dita no se esperata tal cosa... y casi se cae de la silla donde estaba... la sorpresa no solo fue de el si no de el espia inapropiado que estaba detrás de la puerta ... DM la ver su sorpresa se acerco a Dita y comenzo a besarlo... con pasión... por alguna extraña razon... (no me pregunten el por que) le respondio el beso pasando sus brazons por su cuello... el beso se prolongo hasta que alguien interrumpio

- ejem... cof cof...-  
- MU!  
- Dita… pues… como decirtelo…  
- Mu... el que tiene que decirte algo soy yo... tus cosas estan empacadas... puedes ir a vivir a la empresa de Saga... otra vez...  
- Dita...  
- No te procupes por mi... me ire a vivir a Italia... 

Mu no salia de su sorpresa cuando sintio como sus piernas lo llevaban a su habitación en la cual encontro 5 maletas repletas... y el cuarto se veia vacio... solitario pero sonrio... bajo las escaleras emocionado... las maletas lo seguían en el aire... DM se quedo asustado ante aquel acto... Dita sonrio... Mu se iba en el taxi directo a la empresa de Saga...

Saga después de andar mucho llego a su empresa... y se encontro a su queridiso hermano esperándolo como histerico en la recepción... mas que molesto Kanon le reclamo el por que de su desaparición a lo que Saga contesto con mirada triste ... Kannon no lo soporto y lo abrazo de tal modo que parecia que lo protegia... le rompio el corazon a Kannon... y se lo llevo a su habitación donde Kassandra descansaba... Saga entro seguido de Kanon...

- ¿quién es ella?  
- Kassandra... ¿acaso no la reconoces...?... España... Anya...  
- Ahhh... la chica del aereopuero... ya...  
- Hay Saga... te afecta ...

Shaka estaba abrazando a Rei... haber tenido relaciones de Primer tipo... o sea que con una persona virgen y enseñarle cosas... era algo interesante pero para el solo habia algo que le impancientaba... un cabello lila y unos ojos verdes... que daban vueltas en su mente...

Al otro dia... Yami estaba impaciente esperando a las chicas... tenian que irse a Inglaterra ... sus voletos eran para hoy en la trade... a las 5:00 y eran las 3:00... tenian que irse y rapido... Akimi aparecio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Rei con un sorojo en la cara que parecia que iba a explotar ... de lo roja que estaba.. . Kassy bajo junto a los gemelos... después de las presentaciones apresuradas... Yami se llevo casi arrastras a sus amigas... al aéreo puerto

Kassy se habia despedido de Kanon... no sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo veria... al siguiente dia se enteraron que un avion se desplomo... iba en dirección de Inglaterra... Kassy, Yami, Akimi, y Reizend,... murieron sin poder hacer nada

Kanon sufrio mucho... pero encontro refugio en los brazos de su hermano... y por que no decirlo tambien entre sus sabanas... Shaka y Mu... eran felices... todo estaba bien... hasta cuando Saga y Kannon decidian hacer orgías entre los cuatro... era placentero hasta que un dia... Shaka se encontraba meditando... y encontro en su corazon un sentimiento que le dolio bastante... ahora el cabello que rondaban su cabeza habian cambiado de color... ya no eran lilas... y eso lo extraño bastante...

Shaka se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación en el jardín de la mansión de los gemelos... habían ido de viaje a Irlanda, el jardín era hermoso... muchas flores por aquí y por allá, entre ellos resaltaban la cantidad de rosas rojas y blancas que habían... el rubio se encontraba en una mini colina... Mu y Kannon platicando amenamente en una mesa de hierro forjado pintado de blanco muy cerca de ahí... Saga por su parte estaba recostado a unos metros de Shaka... observaba el cielo azul... y dejaba que un torrente de sensaciones provocadas por el canto de los pájaros, la suave brisa y el olor a rosas lo invadieran... era feliz y su rostro lo reflejaba... tenia a las tres personas que tanto quería... y entre ellas a la que tanto amaba... Mu... aunque Mu solo tuviera un corazón y ese le pertenecía a Shaka... estaba cerca de el y eso lo hacia feliz... hasta cierto punto...

Shaka meditaba acerca de ese sentimiento extraño... él por que el cabello lila había desaparecido de su mente dando paso a uno azul oscuro... por que la piel blanca de Mu también cambio a una apiñonada... ¿qué le sucedía?... ni el mismo lo sabia... y tenia que meditarlo... tenia que saber que era lo que le pasaba... y él por que Mu había desaparecido de su corazón... no aun no desaparecía pero... no tardaba en hacerlo...


	9. Chapter 9

Kannon le platicaba a Mu de su hermano y de su infancia... de donde conocían a Milo y a Camus... y como fue que se dieron cuanta de que se amaban... y las veces que Milo iba a la empresa para pasar el rato... no era por que Camus no le satisfacía... sino por que Camus a veces no estaba por su trabajo... y Milo se sentía solo... así que decidía ir con ellos... que a veces lo ayudaban personalmente... Mu le decía su opinión y después platicaron de su pasado... de cómo es que llego a la empresa y como Afrodita y el conocieron a Shaka...

Todo estaba tranquilo... a excepción el perturbado corazón de Shaka... llego la hora de la cena, se dieron cuenta por que una chica de cabello verde fuerte se acerco a Kannon y Mu para informarles que la cena estaba lista, así que decidieron ir ellos a avisarles a los otros dos...

Kannon llego corriendo y se tiro encima de Saga , provocando que ambos rodarán varios metros... riendo a carcajadas ambos... Mu solo sonreía... Shaka abrió el ojo derecho para ver la escena... y se tuvo que aguantar la risa... pero no evito llevarse la mano a la frente lamentándose el vivir con un par de chiflados... a lo que Mu sonrió mas ampliamente...

- Oh por dios! ¿por qué a mi?... ¿por qué a mi?- decía Shaka con la mano en la frente...  
- Oh Shaka no seas tan melodramático...- decía un Kannon aun encima de su gemelo  
- ¿¡Melodramático?... Si no viviera con un par de chiflados no lo fuera...- dijo en tono de resignación y reproche...  
- Mira quien lo dice...- dijo en son de burla Mu  
- ¿Mu... ti también?... Por buda ¿Dónde voy a acabar...?...- Mu y los gemelos rieron a la escena de Shaka... y este no se contuvo y comenzó a reírse con ellos...

Los cuatro comenzaron a encaminarse a dentro de la mansión... Kannon y Mu al frente y atrás Saga... y mas atrás Shaka... que venia pensando en su meditación... Saga se dio cuenta y lo espero...

- Shaka... ¿qué te sucede...? ... te noto algo preocupado...  
- Saga... no se que hacer...  
- Dime... talvez yo pueda ayudarte...  
- Lo dudo... lo he meditado tanto... pero aun no se que sucedió...  
- Se claro rubio... dime...talvez hasta un concejo te puedo dar...  
- Después de la cena ... ¿te parece?  
- Bueno... después de ti...- Shaka se sonroja débilmente  
- Saga... siempre buscando la manera de sonrojarme...-  
- Jaja... no te enojes... peloto de sol...  
- Saga... basta...

Saga estaba mas que divertido... le encantaba hacer sonrojar a Shaka de cualquier cosa... así como Kannon lo hacia con Mu... sencillamente los cuatro tenían una armonía perfecta... nada los separaba... o por lo menos nada hasta el momento... por que Shaka sabia que si decía lo que le pasaba podía separarse de Mu y de los gemelos... y esto no le parecía lo correcto... pero quería creer ciegamente que Saga lo entendería ... y así le rogaba a Buda que pasara...

La cena paso tranquila... amena... como siempre Saga y Kannon peleando por que Kannon hacia comentarios incoherentes dejando sonrojado a Saga o a Mu... Shaka sonreía de vez en cuando por las típicas peleas de los gemelos... aunque no se deshacía de las miradas "casuales" de Saga ... lo ponían nervioso pero aun así... estaba muy perturbado tanto por las miradas como en la confesión que iba a hacer en tanto terminara la cena...

La cena termino de la manera mas pacifica posible... de hecho termino con un Saga molesto y con varios spaghetti en la cara y la salsa de este por todo su cabello... con un Kannon muriéndose de la risa casi igual que su gemelo... también con un Mu tapándose la cara con un plato blanco como escudo... y un Shaka que se refugio detrás de una silla y la mesa... solo imagínenselo... spaghetti por aquí... salsa por allá... manchas de vino tinto por donde quiera... copas rotas... cucharas y tenedores votados... y Saga... gruñendo de ira...

- ¿Por que todas las cenas son iguales...? – decía Saga apoyando su mandíbula con una mano y con un gesto de enojo...  
- Por que ceno yo con ustedes...- decía el gemelo menor divertido... mientras que Saga le dedicaba una mirada acecina  
- Ya cálmense... Kannon nunca te dijeron que jugaren la mesa es de mala educación... – decía Mu quitándose el plato de la cara...  
- Bah! Reclámenle a el... – decía señalando a un Saga que se le escurria algo de salsa con un spaghetti por la frente llegando a caer hacia la mesa...

Shaka se comenzó a reír de la escena... Mu y los gemelos se le quedaron viendo extrañados... Shaka nunca rie de esa manera... de hecho lo unico que siempre llega a poner es cara de frustración... o simplemente se lleva la mano a la frente moviendo la cabeza negativamente ... para después solo sonreir... Kannon y Mu se unieron a la risa de Shaka peroSaga los callo con una con una mirada que taladraba hasta los huesos pero que en lugar de que realmente se callasen comenzaran a reir mas... ya que el cabello azul de saga estaba totalmente rojo de la salsa... aparte con unos cuentos tallarines colgando como fleco ...

Saga frustrado se levanto de la mesa... y se dirigio a su recamara... dejando un rastro de salsa en su camino... Kannon por fin dejo de reir ya que las lagrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus ojos verdes... Mu... solo atino a respirar profundamente... y Shaka... estaba tirado en el piso revolcándose de risa con las manos en el estomago... a lo que Kannon y Mu volvieron a reirse...

A la media hora... Saga bajo bañadito y arregladito... dispuesto a hablar con Shaka... este lo esperaba en el despacho... Mu y Kannon casualmente se habian ido carcajeando todavía a sus respectivas habitaciones para bañarse... en especial el gemelo menor... comenzaba a apestar - !... por fin Saga entra a el despacho y ve que Shaka lo espera viendo hacia la ventana ... melancólicamente...

- Shaka... veo que me esperabas... ¿ya dejaste de reirte de mi nuevo Look...?- saga sonrie ante ese comentario... "ya me parezco a Kannon..." se reclama mentalmente...  
- Jijiji... Si... hay... pregunta... ¿por qué las cenas siempre terminan así.. bueno... Kannon y tu bañados en comida y Mu y Yo resguardados en ... aver donde podemos...- dice suspirando resignado...  
- Ya... mejor no te preocupes y dime... ¿qué te sucedia hace rato...?- Shaka dudo en contestar... ¿seria lo correcto decirle a saga lo que pasaba?... talvez si... tal vez no... lo mas seguro era... cerciorarse... el que no arriesga no gana... así que lo arriesgo todo ...  
- Bueno ... es algo difícil…  
- Habla … - dijo sentándose en el sillón cerca de la chimenea...  
- Pues... creo que estoy dejando de amar a Mu… y me estoy enamorando de alguien mas…- dijo acercándose a el… para quedarse justamente frente a frente…  
- ¿puedo saber a quien amas ahora…Shaka?- dijo algo curioso… era su oportunidad…   
- Estoy enamorado... de... – dudo su respuesta...  
- Shaka... deja el misterio... y dime...- dijo haciendose para adelante... acercándose a Shaka ... mirándole profundamente...  
- Pues...- se sintio nervioso por la mirada de Saga así que desvio la suya y cerro los ojos... suspirando dijo...- Kannon…  
- ¡¿¡¿QUÉ…-…QUE!   
- Baja la voz... – le dijo viéndolo suplicante y en un susurro...  
- Es que... no me lo ... esperaba...- tratando de controlar la emocion y la sorpresa...  
- Pues... ahora sera mejor que comiences a enamorar a Mu… -  
- Le dolera mucho saber esto…   
- Ahora entiendes el por que estaba así... no quiero lastimarlo...  
- Pero tienes que ser sincero  
- Cierto…Saga ayudame... – el peliazul suspiro... viendo de una manera de "esto va a ser difícil"  
- Esta bien... pero tu hablaras con el... estare cerca por si pasa algo... ¿entendido?  
- Gracias...

Ambos salieron... Shaka iba por delante... Saga detrás de el... pensando en que seria la oportunidad perfecta de enamorar a Mu... consolándolo... el problema... Kannon... Saga suspiro imaginándose la reaccion de su gemelo al saber tal verdad... la situación estaba critica... y esperaba que los cuatro salieran ilesos... cosa que seria imposible... al menos para Mu... Shaka llego a la puerta de la habitación de Mu… dudo en tocar… pero al ver que Saga lo apoyaba toco…

- ¿Quién?  
- Soy yo... Shaka...  
- Pasa... adelante... estoy en el baño...  
- Gracias... tengo que hablar contigo...  
- Claro en segida salgo...

Minutos después Mu salio del cuarto de baño con una toalla lila rodeando su cintura... su pecho desnudo... tenia otra toalla azul cielo que estaba utilizando para secar su enorme cabellera Lila... salio sonriente hasta que vio los ojos tristes de Shaka... se detuvo... algo andaba mal…

- Shaka ... ¿qué sucede?  
- Pues veras Mu...- comenzaba a dudar... verlo así ya no le provocaba nada... estaba claro que ya no lo amaba... lo quería... si... pero ya no era amo...  
- Shaka... dime... no me dejes así..  
- Mu... yo...

- Shaka ... ¿qué sucede?  
- Pues veras Mu...- comenzaba a dudar... verlo así ya no le provocaba nada... estaba claro que ya no lo amaba... lo quería... si... pero ya no era amo...  
- Shaka... dime... no me dejes así..  
- Mu... yo... no se como decírtelo...  
- Pues dimelo bien Shaka... sabes que prometimos ser sinceros,...  
- Ahora me arrepiento de eso... Mu... no es tan facil ... es algo que no quiero decírtelo pero creo que sera lo mejor...  
- Shaka...  
- Shhh... no me interrumpas... por favor...- Shaka se acerca a la ventana dándole la espalda a un Mu confundido que se sienta en la orilla de la cama y deja la toalla azul cielo a un lado.. -Primero quiero agradecerte... todo este tiempo juntos... creeme fue el tiempo mas feliz de toda mi vida...

Quiero mostrar mi gratitud  
a ti que me has dado todo  
una palabra no bastaria  
ni el tiempo de toda una vida

- Shaka... ¿acaso tu?  
- Shhhhh... no me interrumpas Mu... esto... jamas pense que pasaria... fue... tan ... espontaneo... rapido... fue bello en su momento... especial... nunca podria pagar todo lo que paso... todo lo que me diste... no podria... – lagrimas traicionera comienzan a salir de los ojos de Shaka ...- esto es difícil Mu... no creo poder decirte con palabras lo que siento... lo que senti... no podre...- Mu lo miraba atonito... y a la vez destrozado...

Es mas que palabras  
y es mas que una canción...

- Shaka...- dice en un hilo de voz...  
- Mu... fue... especial... creeme que lo fue... y eternamente estare agradecido por todo aquello que me diste... todo aquello que me entregaste que fue tu vida entera... – Shaka cerro los ojos ya que las lagrimas seguían saliendo rebeldes...

Quiero vivir agradecido  
de todo lo que fue  
que haya siempre  
la pasión de amarte...  
aquella que se fue...

Por que es mas que palabras...  
es mas que una canción

- Mu...  
- Shaka... ya deja de dar vueltas al asunto... ya dilo..- dijo casi en un susurro...  
- Lo lamento Mu... pero... yo... comence a amar a alguien mas...  
- ¿Quién es...?- dijo temiendo la respuesta...  
- Kannon...  
- Kannon...- repitio tristemente... - ¿esto nos va a separar Shaka?  
- No quisiera... y por mi parte no... Saga no dijo nada... el que falta es Kannon de saberlo...  
- Así que solo falta el... ¿qué crees que diga?  
- No lo se... no lo se...


	10. Chapter 10

Afuera de la habitación... Saga se encuentra nervioso y emocionado... sabe que esta es su oportunidad ... y no la desaprovechara... piensa como decirle a Mu lo que siente... y que esta dispuesto a conquistarlo... en eso... alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos... Kannon se acerca... riéndose todavía...

- Saga... ¿qué haces aquí?...  
- Nada... – dice algo molesto...  
- No te enojes de lo de la cena  
- Diario es lo mismo... contigo... tu y yo batidos en la cena y Shaka y Mu... escondidos en aver donde...  
- jajajajaja... en verdad eres un enojon... por cierto... ¿has visto al rubio pelos de elote?  
- No lo llames así... y esta hablando con Mu...  
- ¿Hablando?   
- Si.. de algo personal... – dice muy bajito a lo que Kannon se sorprende  
- Saga...  
- Si...  
- Nada...- y se va carcajeando...  
- Odio que me haga eso...- dice con son de enojo...

Shaka sale de la habitación cabizbajo ... y con las lagrimas aun... Saga se preocupa... pero solo atina a abrazarlo... y acariciarle el cabello con ternura ... consolándolo... Shaka por un momento se resiste... pero... no lo soporta y rompe a llorar en los brazos protectores de Saga... este lo comienza a conducir a su recamara para que se tranquilice... se adentran a la recamara del rubio y se sientan en la cama... aun abrazados... Shaka sige llorando sin control ... Saga le besa la frente y sige abrazandolo...

Kannon por su parte entra al cuarto de Mu y lo encuentra desnudo boca abajo en su cama... ¿llorando?... se acerca cautelosamente y se sienta ... le acaricia el cabello con delicadeza...

- Mu... ¿qué sicede?...- le pregunta dulcemente...  
- Shaka...  
- ¿Shaka...? ¿qué te hizo...?  
- Kannon... ¿qué no le di?... ¿por qué dejo de amarme...?  
- ¿Dejarte de amar?... acaso Shaka ¿te estaba diciendo eso?

Mu asintió y undio su cara en la almohada... Kannon extrañado y triste... no sabia que hacer... quería hablar con Shaka... pero dejar a Mu solo.. no lo haria lo queri amucho... pero algo llego a su corazon en ese momento... ver a Shaka solo... lo... ¿alegraba?... estaba loco... como le alegraria que Shaka y Mu se separaran... significaba separarse... eso lo asusto... no quería separarse de ellos... no... y no lo permitiria...

La noche paso tranquila... Shaka y Saga durmieron juntos por que Shaka en ese momento no podria estar solo al igual que Mu que durmió con Kannon...

Todo parecía normal ... Mu y Shaka se distanciaron por unos dias ... aunque se veian con melancolia pero... querian estar así... al menos por un tiempo... hasta que Mu se acerco a Shaka que estaba meditando debajo del arbol de siempre... 

- Shaka...  
- Mu... ¿qué deseas?  
- Hablar contigo...  
- Adelante... te escucho...  
- ¿Ya hablaste con Kannon?  
- No ... aun no...  
- Deberias hacerlo... puede que te lleves una sorpresa...- Mu se levanta sin darle tiempo a Shaka de reaccionar...  
- ¿una sorpresa?...- se pregunta para si...

Kannon se encuentra en su recamara y alguien toca la puerta... y Kannon se levanta de su cama para abrir y se encuentra con unos ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera rubia como el sol... se queda perplejo... el visitante le sonrió pasando a la habitación delante de un atonito gemelo menor... 

- Kannon... ¿qué sucede?  
- Sha-shaka...¿qué haces aquí?  
- Vengo a saludarte...- Shaka se acerca muy peligrosamente a Kannon quedando centímetros entre ellos... "los ojos de Shaka son hermosos de cerca y de lejos" pensaba el gemelo al verlos tan cerca...  
- Kannon... sabes algo...  
- Si... dime...  
- Me encantas...- se acerco a besarlo... y Kannon se quedo hecho piedra... ¿qué sentia? ¿emocion? ¿miedo?  
- Sha-shaka... – fueron calladas sus palagras por los labios de Shaka que comenzaron a besarlo tiernamente... apasionadamente... locamente... Kannon se dejo llevar y tomo su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si... los brazos de Shaka se pasaron por el cuello de Kannon... el beso se profundizo...

En otra parte de la mansion... exactamente en el jardon... otra pareja de besaba con amor... sin lujuria ... solo amor... Saga y Mu se fundian en uno solo... uniendo sus labios... dejando atrás el dolor...

Fin


End file.
